The Red Envelope
by shattered crystal heart
Summary: I stared at him,his brilliant green eyes staring back at me, a smirk across his beautiful face.I glared at him.If it was even possible I HATED Edward Masen more then I ever had my eyes glanced at the red envelope.this was going to be one hell of a summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello all of my brilliant readers, as you can see, i have started my 4th fanfiction!! I wanted to try an all human F.F. don't worry I will continue with my other three...sooo i hope you all like it...**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

**_flashbacks: bold and italic_**

Disclaimer: underlined

I do not own twilight or any of the Stephanie Meyer series...

Chapter 1

One thing I was absolutely sure about...I HATE Edward Mason. I currently lay awake on my bed waiting for my alarm to go off. My eyebrow twitched at the thought of that asshole. **(AN- lol, eyebrow twitch...i just thought that was funny.)** My alarm went off, I walked into my personal bathroom and turned on the heat of the water. _Stop thinking about him Bella, don't let him ruin you week. _My brain told itself. I agreed. I didn't need Edward Mason to ruin my week.

I wrapped the towel around my lean body, as I stared at myself in my mirror. I was an average height 5'4 to 5'5. My hair was long and wavy tumbling to the middle of my back, it was a light chocolate with a reddish tint. I had a heart shaped face with soft check bones and my lips were a pretty rosy color.

I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair making it as glossy as possible. I then walked into my large closet and picked up a long sleeved Chanel top. It was baby blue with long-sleeves. The top rested on my shoulder then tipped down. I picked up a pair of tight faded jeans and put on a pair my designer boots.

My parents were rich. My father started out as a police officer when he was young but he was smart. When he was 16 he was accepted to Standford College. He skipped his Junior year of high school and later went on to become a lawyer. A little while after that he got all of his credentials and was instantly accepted to Harvard Law school. Within a couple of years he became the top lawyer. That's were we got half our money. The other half is thanks to my mom.

My mom, Renee, is one of the most famous fashion designers. She dropped out of high school but soon found her calling: fashion. She quickly went to fashion school, and got a scholarship to the top fashion school. In a couple of years she was well known in the fashion industry.

When my mom's friend, Julia, was a witness to a first degree murder, she went to the court, and that's where she met my father. The rest of the story is, as they say, history. They got married and my mom was soon pregnant with me. My being born just made their life even better. As a child I was never the kid to be called a spoiled rotten brat. Don't doubt that I wasn'tiled though cause I was spoiled. The difference was that I never acted like I was. I was shy, but as you began to get to know me, I was very outspoken but gentle.

I tied my hair in a pony tail, and added a pair of diamond earing's. I grabbed my backpack, and walked downstairs. We lived in a small town in Forks Washington. Why do we live here you ask, well both my parents, before I was born, had decided that the city life was to crazy. They then found this town name forks, and moved there. We found one of the biggest houses they had, and added even more to it.

I rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen. We had two maids that live with us, they where close friends of my mothers, and had their own rooms. Very large rooms of course way bigger then your average room. They where treated like part of the family. My parents paid them well, and they could take a week off once a month for a week. But they couldn't leave at the same time, so Marie couldn't leave the first and come back the seventh, if Lucy had left the second and came back the 8th. They both couldn't be gone at the same time.

"Good morning Bella, here is your breakfast." Lucy said as she put a plate of eggs and two strips of bacon and a glass of milk. I smiled up at her,

"Thanks Lucy." I said. My mom sat on the other side of the stretched table. She had her head down and was sketching a new design.

"Hey mom, is dad away?" I asked. She glanced up. Everyone said I got my looks from my mother, she looked the same as me but with shorter hair, and laugh lines.

"Yes sweetie your father went to New York to present a case he has been working on." my mom said smiling at me warmly as she went back to work.

I went back to eating my breakfast, as I gulped the last of my milk I looked at the clock, 7:14 am. I had one minute before Rosalie and Alice where going to pick me up. I said good bye to my mom, and grabbed my backpack, and my Gucci purse that held my credit cards, wallet, and my keys.

And to no surprise Rosalie was there in the drivers seat with Alice in the passengers seat.

"Hey!" Alice yelled out of the car. I smiled at them as I slipped into the back.

Alice and Rosalie had been my two best friends ever since pre-school. I had to admit Rosalie was definitely the most beautiful out of all of us. She had the golden blonde hair, the brilliant Sapphire eyes and the unfairly perfect model body. Alice was the pitted one, but with black hair that stood out in all sorts of ways no one could complain that she didn't have her own look.

We arrived at school within minutes and found we were the only ones there. So we stayed in the car and chatted about the latest fashion and what we did over the weekend. I couldn't wait! Summer was practically upon us! it We only had one more week of school.

By the time it was 8:15 students began to fill in.

We stepped out of the car and walked into school. Some of the guys gave us lustful stares while the girls merely glared. We were popular. Our group of three were the only three girls, not just girls but students, that hated the Dominator's. **(AN- okay i know lame name but stay with me here please)** They were called the Dominators because thats just what they did. They dominated the school. They even had power over the teachers.

I opened my locker to retrieve my things when I heard the front doors slammed open. The cold air penetrated the warm hallways. Then screaming girls began running to the source of the sound and I could guess what was happening.

"God, do they have to make such an entrance?" Alice hissed at me. I looked up and saw our enemies. Edward Mason, Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen. They were the top playboys of the school. Their parents were as rich as ours, they got the top fashion just like we did, but they where the biggest bastards you would ever meet.

They smirked in that annoying way of theirs as they walked down the hall way with girls clinging to them. They passed us and flashed us the biggest smirk plastered on their faces. They were up to something. We just gave them icy glares as we slammed out lockers shut and stormed off to our first class.

As we sat down and the teacher was about to begin the loud speakers buzzed on.

"Good morning students of Forks High. We, the Dominator's, have an announcement." I heard Jasper Hale announce. All the girls were already squealing with delight.

"As everyone knows, summer is coming up and we have come up with a competition for all of you girls out there." Emmet Cullen continued.

"The competition is to find OUR Dominatrix-es. They will also be our official girlfriends for over the summer and throughout next year!" Edward Mason added. All the girls were screaming with excitement, I mean even senior girls worshipped the Dominator's.

"We will be picking the selected few that will be able to compete in this competition. By the last day of school, before summer vacation begins, some of you lucky girls will receive a red envelope. Until then we hope to see all of you later." Jasper ended. You could hear the click of the loud speaker go off, and, as if a switch was turned, all the girls errupted into an excited frenzy of chattering. The teachers would have a hell of a time getting the female student body to calm down.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**OK, sooo how do you like it?? let me know if it's an okay all human F.F...well REVIEW!! And I do have a new chapter of my third F.F Guardian Angel, sooo if you haven't read that one you should!!**

**-emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Ok sooo here is the next chapter, thank you all for the reviews!! I L-O-V-E you all!!**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

**_flashbacks: bold and italic_**

Disclaimer: underlined

I do not own twilight or any of the Stephanie Meyer series...

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V-

As friday approached, every girl in the school was getting even more excited as the seconds ticked painfully slow. For them and us. When friday hit everyone was at school early. I don't just mean your average fifteen minutes early I mean really early. The second the janoitor opend the doors all the girls ran to their lockers and wrenched open the door to see if they got an envelope.

Alice, Rosalie and I just sat where we were, chatting as if nothing was different and half the school was desperately running to their lockers with a hope that would be crushed. There was no way that the Dominators chose their enemies.

"Alice are you sure they didn't slip in an envolope?" I asked. I mean, they could have.

"No, the chances of that happening are slim." Alice said with full confidence.

I sighed,"Ok"

I began to do the combination of my lock.

"Um...Alice I think that your wrong." I heard Rosalie say. I looked up to see her holding a red envelope from her locker. My eyes widened in shock. _No, this was wrong_. I hurriedly did my combination and ripped open my locker. There in the center of my locker was a red envelope with a golden seal.

"This must be some mistake." Alice whispered looking at hers. I grabbed the envelope and was about to rip it up into millions of tiny pieces before a melodic voice rang behind us.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I whipped my head around to see Edward Mason staring at me with a smirk on his face. His touseled brunet hair and his brilliant green eyes would make any girl fall for him. Except me.

"And why not. You gave us an envelope and we decline." I said, coldly glaring at him.

"You see Bella, my parents are good friends with the principle and I can make him suspend you, all of you." Edward said silkly.

"Well good luck with that, but we have done nothing wrong the entire time we have gon to this school." Rosalie said backing me up.

"Tsk, tsk, Rosalie. Once again you three don't see how powerful we are." Emmett said grinning at us as he walked up behind Edward.

And as I stared into Edward's eyes I knew what he meant. He was powerful. He could probably frame us for murder if he wanted to. He knew that Alice wanted to go into the medical field, Rosalie wanted to become a designer and I wanted to become a lawyer. He knew that these jobs needed good academics and that he could destroy our dreams with one final and hard command.

I stared at him, his brilliant green eyes staring back at me, a smirk across his beautiful face. I glared at him. If it was even possible I HATED Edward Masen more then I ever had my eyes glanced at the red envelope...this was going to be one hell of a summer.

"Fine, we will attend your competition." I said grinding my teeth. They just smirked.

"Oh, and if you don't try. . . Well, you know what will happen." Jasper said as they walked away. I slammed my fist against the locker.

"Bella, what are we going to do?" Alice asked.

"We have no choice. We have to attend their damn compition and we HAVE to try and win." I spoke.

A very annoying and highpitched laugh sounded behind us.

"Why would the Dominators want you three as their Dominatriax-es. I mean. Well, look at you. We look way hotter." Jessica said with her two cronies. Behind her Lauren and Angela stood with the same conceited look on their faces. I hated Jessica for turning sweet, shy, smart Angela to a creul, ruthless, dumb wannabe.

"Oh! You are very right Jessica. We should probably bow when seen by the graceful Jessica. I mean, just look at your frizzy red hair and your average body with your last year clothes. Oh yes, Jessica, your gorgeous." Rosalie said with sarcasm dripping from her every word.

Jessica's face was pricelss. She flushed and Lauren and Angela went on complimenting Jessica to make her feel better.

"No. Jessica they're lying! Your hair is unique and your like a size 2." Lauren went on.

"Yeah and you are like super smart." Angela added in. I scoffed at this. Jessica. Smart. Those two words do not belong in the same sentence. If they are then the world has truly ended. As the evil terd turned to flee, her cronies following not far behind still whispering comments of Jessica's "unbelievable beauty", the bell rang and we went to our class still laughing about the whole ordeal.

When it was lunch time the Dominators announced that on the first monday of summer all the girls who recieved the red envelope were to come to Edward's house. They added one staggering comment before they closed, "And don't forget your suitcases girls. You will need them." As the words were spoken, the girls turned to each other with wide eyes that had far from innocent thoughts drifting through their heads. We would be staying at the Mason's mansion. His parents were away, off on another trip to Paris, and he had full regin over the castle he called home.

The news, we had thought, had sunk in right away, but it seemed as the seconds ticked passed the information continued to drill its way through our minds. It finally went completely through us when we were at Alice's house for the night.

"I can't believe this!" Rosalie exclaimed as she jumped on Alice's bed and flopped down. Alice and I soon followed suit.

"Well maybe it'll be fun," Alice said.

Rosalie and I stared at her. "What I mean is. . . the competitions might be fun. And we get to see Jessica and her clones lose. Those are some plus sides." she pointed out.

"And," Alice said, stalling or thinking aloud, we couldn't tell, "He said we have to try. He didn't say we have to try to win," Alice finished with a smug smile.

"Oh my God Alice! You're brilliant! We could make this somewhat enjoyable by trying to beat the 'Uglies' but not trying to win." I said laying down her bed looking at the ceiling as ideas flew through my head to fast for me to sort them. At the moment anyway.

* * *

Monday - First day at the Mason's house

Edward's P.O.V-

"Okay sweetie, you have a good time. And please try not to make a mess of the house," my mom, Esme, said as she gave me a kiss on each cheek.

"Alright, mother," I said as I held back a broad smile that was itching to reveal itself.

"Okay, son, we are just going to Paris for the summer," my father, Carlisle, reminded me. I nodded as I hugged them both as they loaded the limo and drove off.

As they rounded the corner to the left, Emmett, in his red Porshe, drove around the right. He and Jasper stepped out before it even came to a complete stop.

"What time did you tell the girls to come?" Emmett asked as we walked upstairs into my bedroom.

I smirked at him, "Right," I paused looking at my watch, "now," and as I spoke the words the doorbell rang.

"Dude! You had this all planned out." Emmett said shocked. I could faintly hear our butler open the door. After the door was opened, the sound of the giggling and screaming girls was no longer faint.

I grinned at both of my friends. This would be very fun.

Bella's P.O.V-

We arrived at the Mason house within 5 minutes. We were practically neighbors. I had brought with me two huge suitcases that were packed. Rosalie had four, however, in which she had the limo man carry, and Alice only had one.

The Mason house was about as large as a hotel. They had the biggest house in the prosperous neighborhoos. When we arrived there was already about 20 other girls. In that 20 was Jessica and her cronies.

"God, could she wear anything shorter?" Rosalie said in disgust. I agreed, Jessica was wearing the shortest shorts, which looked more like underwear, and a thin rag that could hardly be called a shirt that barly covered her breasts.

When all the girls were finally gathered at the front of the house, the doorbell rang and the double doors opened revealing his butler. We piled into the house, all of us ogling at the ornate decorations and the expensive furnishings. The ceiling was desgned with gorgeous paintings and, of course, the walls were detailed with 24K gold paint. The foyer led to a huge room that had a staircase that circled with a beautiful fountain down below. All of the floor was the most expensive marble that one could find. I suppose if you have that kind of money, you may as well flaunt it.

"Edward would like you ladies to go over to the tables," he gestured to the long, stretched table. "You will find your name on the necklace and you are to wear it at all times. You are, then, to create a group of three people. There is to be no more than three and no less than three." the butler hadn't even finished his announcement before the girls rushed to the table.

I walked to the table and discovered that there had to be at least 30 black velvet boxes with a card that read each persons name. I found mine, opened the box and gasped.

"Holy shit." I heard Rosalie whisper. Inside the box was a necklace of beautifuly cut diamonds and in the center was a gorgeous saphire stone that was melted and carved to read 'Bella'. Everyone had, basically, the same thing: a genuine diamond necklace with their name in their birth stone.

Once everyone had their necklace one, they formed groups. Alice linked arms with Rosalie and I as we walked back to the front of the house, awaiting further instructions. Everyone had their groups and necklaces and the excitement in the air was tangible as we waited for the appearance of the boys. We didn't have to wait long before Edward, Jasper and Emmett made their grand entrance.

"Welcome to my home, girls." Edward announced, everyone squealed except us, we frowned.

"I hope you like our little gift." Emmett added everyone smiled and nodded.

"If you walk to your left, there will be charts in which it tells you which room you will be staying in, as well as directions. Tomorrow morning we will announce the first competition. There are two elivators. One to your left and one to your right." Jasper said, smoothly.

"Oh and you should all set your alarms to 7 am." Edward said over his shoulder and they disappeared back up-stairs. The girls rampaged to the left wall as they scanned for their name and who they were to be bunking with.

The house had 6 floors. You would share the same room with your group. We had one of the rooms on the second floor. We walked into the elivator and arrived on the second floor. We found the door and opened it.

"Holy crap." Alice muttered under her breath. The bedroom was the size of the living room. There were three king sized beds with sheets that were made of silk that looked to be imported from India. I walked into the room and opened one of the doors. It led to the bathroom, it was more like 3 bathrooms. It was a complete white paradise there were bathtubs and showers for each one of us.

We unloaded our things into the walk in closet that was more like a runway. By the time we were finished it was almost twilight. **(AN- lol giggle i just wanted to put that in there.)** We laid on Alice's bed and began watching movies on the flat screen TV.

Tuesday- Second day-

Bella's P.O.V-

I awoke first to our alarm that we had set. It was 6:30 am. Rosalie groaned as she lifted her head, Alice shifted in her bed. I sighed as I got up and walked into the bathroom to take my shower.

When I was done Rosalie was next and then Alice. I walked to the closet with nothing but a towel on and while passing the windoe I saw a red envelope with a golden seal. I opened it up,

_Good morning girls,_

_You will recieve a red evelope every morning or night, it will fill you in on what the plan is for the day._

_At 8 we want all of you girls downstairs ready for breakfast, during that time we will announce the contest,_

_love, _

_The Dominators _**(AN- kinda like America's Next Top Model sort of thing, 'Tyra Mail' get it?? lol)**

Good thing we woke up early. I wore a simple pair of jeans and a Gucci top. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and wore sensible black flats.

"Rose, Alice, we need to be downstairs by 8!" I yelled as I applied some chapstick.

We were ready in about an hour, it was 7:30. We decided to be there early rather than wait in our room. We arrived downstairs to see that no one was even there yet. We walked to the table where we had recieved the necklaces. There were name tages on the plates, it looked more like a 5 star hotel kind of table. We sat down next to each other as we awaited the rest of the girls.

By the time it was 7:55 most of the girls were there. Everyone began chatting about how excited they were. When it was 8 the guys showed up, Edward sat at the front of the table, Emmett on the other end, and Jasper next to Emmett.

"Good morning ladies, it seems we are missing three girls." Edward said noticing the three missing places at the table. The second he said that Jessica and her cronies ran into the room sliding on the marble floor.

"We are so sorry we woke up late." Jessica said breathing heavily.

"We told you all to set your alarm clocks, and we gave you a letter saying we wanted you down here at 8." Edward said coldly. Jessica's group looked down ashamed.

"Take your seats." Jasper said, they nodded as they rushed over to their seats flushed with embarrassment. I couldn't hlep but let out a small giggle. Jessica heard this and glared at me. I gave her a sweat innocent smile.

The food was brought out on a table and we were released to get food from the delicous smelling buffet that was prepared. There was every kind of breakfast you could imagen. Pancakes, scones, fruit, eggs that were scrambled and fried, there was sausage, bacon, toast, etc. Everyone began eating, once finished Edward cleared his throat.

"The first competition is. . . fashion." he announced. Rosalie's eyes brightened.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"You and your group will be designing your own clothes." Emmett said. Everyone began whispering to their groups.

"Here are the rules," Jasper said the buttler began handing everyone a sheet of paper.

" Rule number 1 - You can't hire someone to create your design. You and your group must make the clothes.

Rule number 2 - You muste create 1 every day outfit, 1 picnic outfit and 1 prom dress. So in total you should have three outfits for each group.

Rule number 3 - You can use any material.

Rule number 4 - You only have 3 days to create these outfits. And last, but certainly not least, rule number 5 -

You can not steal someone elses design famous or not famous." Edward read the rules. **(AN- Like Project Runway...same idea, lol)**

"You can get the material from the living room, we had the maids import the finest material." Emmett added.

"Who will be modeling the clothes?" A senior girl asked. I think her her name was Alana.

All of the guys smirked, "Your group will." Jasper said. The second he spoke the words the table bursdt with whisperes.

"You shall begin, Thursday at this exact time, which is 9:05 am. You must be finished by then. Once you have your outfits completed you will go to the back of the house with your designs. You will get further instructions later, until then you may begin!" Emmett announced.

Everoyne scrambled to the living room. It was completly changed. All the furniture was moved. There was now clothe on every possible usable space. Feathers, sequins, even diamonds, it was like a store. In the center of all the colorful items was a glass table with 10 sketch pads and pencils there was also name tags on each one.

We found ours and we ran upstairs to our bedroom for some privacy. This competion turned out to be okay.

* * *

**Author Note-**

**Okay so how do you guys like the second chapter?? Was it okay?? I hope for some feed back from you guys!!**

**REVIEWS!!**

**-emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Ok sooo here is the next chapter, I would like to thank...**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

**_flashbacks: bold and italic_**

Disclaimer: underlined

I do not own twilight or any of the Stephanie Meyer series...

Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V-

Wednesday- 3rd day- first day of 1st competition

Alice, Rosalie and I were currently in our bedroom debating on sketches and designs. We were sprawled out on my bed eating candy.

"I was thinking for the everyday it should be casual. Like skinny jeans and a tube top or halter." I said. As I glanced at my sketch.

"Hmmm . . . I agree knowing Jessica and her group, they are going to be wearing the least material they can manage." Rosalie said biting into a red vine.

"Here. Look at this picnic outfit . . ." Alice said as she turned her sketch pad around to reveal to us a sketch of a model with short hair and wearing a sun dress that fell right above the knees. It was a sunny yellow with white flowers on the side. The sleeves were about two fingers thick and along the bottom was white lace. She was wearing a pair of white flats, and as the center of the flowers there were diamonds.

"W-o-w Alice that's really good." I breathed.

"Now look at this..." Rosalie said, Alice and I turned our attention to Rose's sketch. I stiffled a gasp.

The dress was being warn by a tall model with long wavy hair. It showed a sketch of what the back side looks like and the front. The dress was a midnight black, it fit snuggly around the chest and the waist. As it traveled down, it beautifully flowed out around her like a sliken dream. It was strapless and her hair was done in a side pony with diamonds in her hair.

"Rose, you are destined to be a designer." Alice squealed.

"Okay, we have the sketches. Who is going to model what?" I asked, glancing at my sketch. It was a tall girl whose hair was let down. She was wearing tight deep blue skinny jeans and was wearing a black tube-top and a simple pearl necklace with red stillettos.

"Alice, you should totally wear the sun dress." Rose said. I nodded in agreement.

"What...but...no I don't think that I would look good." Alice said scrambling for excuses.

I giggled, "Alice honestly I think you would look stunning." I said grinning at her.

"Okay then. It's settled. Alice is going to wear the sun dress and . . . Bella you should wear the evening gown." Rose said.

I gaped at her, "I thought you had that for you..." I trailed off.

She merely sighed, "At first I did, but I mean you would look incredible in it." she admitted.

"And Rose you should wear the everyday I mean you would look breath taking in those skinny jeans." Alice pointed out.

So it was agreed. We brought our sketches with us as we stepped down stairs. We stepped into the living room to see maids re-stocking the materials.

I scanned the piles of cloth, looking for the right colors and fabric. Because my mom was a fashion designer I've seen her working and how she creates her clothes, so I guess that gives me experience. Finding all of the fabrics and other materials I walked over to Rose to see what she was doing.

"Hey Rose...did you find what you wanted?" I asked her peering over her shoulder.

"Yes! But I can't decide...should I go with the silky black or the midnight blue?" she said holding up both fabrics.

"I think the black would look stunning." I said giving her my honest opinion. She smiled at me as she got black lace, and other things to add to her dress as well.

"I'm ready!" we heard a voice call out. Bounding up to us came Alice holding her fabrics and materials. We then proceeded to go back up-stairs to our bedrooms.

"Okay we need to get the measuments of all of us..." I announced we stripped down until we were only in our bra and undies. Rosalie was first, then Alice, and I was last.

The measurements were finished, and we all set off to work...this would be a long 72 hours...

* * *

Thursday-4th day- second day of 1st competition-

Alice's P.O.V-

We had been working non-stop for hours. I would be the first one to strut down the runway and I was creating my own dress. I had the dress outline and now I needed to sew it together with the sewing machine. Rose's outfit was going to be the hardest to make, but I knew she would make sure it was perfect to the last piece of fabric. Bella was already downstairs in one of the rooms that held the sewing machines.

"Okay Rose I'm going downstairs to sew this up." I said seeing Rosalie still working on the outline of the dress. She merely gave me an okay.

I quietly shut the door and went inside the elevator.

I stepped out and found my way to the sewing machines sitting next to Bella. It was a huge room, well I guess every room in this house was huge, and it only had sewing machines with chairs behind them. There were windows that let warm sunlight stream in. Today was a perfect day. It was one of those rare days that the sun came out.

"Hey Bella," I said as I turned on the machine.

"Hey Alice, I'm almost done with the jeans, what do you think?" she asked me holding up the pair of jeans. It was like her sketch come to life, the jeans where the perfect size for Rose. The legs were long, every stitch was made perfect and it had a simple silver button.

"Wow Bella I think some of your moms talents rubbed off on you." I whispered touching the jeans. Bella gave me a huge grin.

"I can't wait to see how your dress comes out." she said excitedly. I gave her a smile as we went to work.

Within the first hour Rose came down and began working on her dress, Bella was almost done with the top, and I was adding the last couple touches on my sundress. The dress itself was complete, and looking fabulous, and all I needed to do was add the flowers and lace.

"Okay I'm going to go and get some flowers be right back." I said to Rose and Bella. They nodded, too busy in their work. I giggled.

As I was on my way to the living room to pick out flowers as Jessica was walking out of her room. She eyed my dress which was slung over my forearm. Her eyes lit with envy. She was holding a glass of what looked like punch and tripped, well fake tripped over nothing, and spilt the permanent punch all over my dress that I just finished making.

"Oops! I'm so sorry Alice! Did you just finish with that yellow dress?" Jessica said in a fake sweet voice. "Oh, I'm such a cluts." she added as she laughed her high pitched laugh. I stared at the mess. There on my pure yellow dress was a huge red stain.

I was frozen on the spot. I couldn't move. A dress I had been working on for two days straight with only three hours of sleep was now ruined. I sank to my knees. What was I going to do? I couldn't let Bella and Rose down. I had to start over that was my only choice. A small tiny tear drop slid down my cheek.

_No, Alice you will not cry! You will start over and you will complete this dress! Only this time it will be better, _I said to myself. That's right, I would finish.

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V-

Edward, Emmett, and I had been discussing what other competitions we should hold.

"I'm going to my room to pick up my list." I said to Emmett and Edward, but they were to busy playing Guitar Hero three. I stepped out of Edward's room and walked across the hallway. We slept on the second floor, and so as I passed the staircase and saw Alice walking and Jessica walking towards here.

I slowed down slightly, then Jessica tripped over nothing, well fake tripped, she was a horrible actress, spilling punch all over Alice's dress. I stopped, I couldn't hear what Jessica said to Alice but by that smirk on her face, I knew it was something bitchy.

I stared at Alice. She stood there unmoving. Completely devastated. Then I could see a tiny tear role down her cheek. Seeing that ripped me in half. I couldn't move from my spot, then she stood up with fierce determination. Was she crazy? She couldn't finish a whole dress in less then 24 hours.

Then an idea came to my mind, I silently walked back to my room and called a friend who owed me a favor.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

I had just finished the outfit. I had to admit it looked like a professional created it.

"Hey, Rose, Alice has been gone for a long time, do you think she's okay?" I asked Rose.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's fine. Alice may be small but she is one tough chick." Rose said focusing on sewing her dress. I muttered an ok in reply.

In a couple of minutes Alice came back in.

"Hey Alice where's the dress?" I asked her. Something flashed in her eyes some emotion I couldn't identify.

"It's great I'm going to sew the flowers on upstairs though, so if you girls need me, you know where to find me." she said losing eye contact half way through her scentence, then giving a smile. With that she disappeared around the corner. I shurgged my shoulders and added some final touches.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V-

I had just lied to Bella. I had only ever done that once. I took a deep breath as I began cutting out the cloth for the dress I had to recreate. I knew that this was going to take me all night, but I was going to get it done. I was determined.

I didn't know how much time had gone by, but it was soon midnight. Bella and Rose were sound asleep. I grabbed my dress and tiptoed downstairs to the sewing room. I slowly began working. I hadn't realized that I fell asleep until I awoke the next morning.

I glanced at the clock. It was 5 am, I looked down to find nothing. Where did my dress go?! I knew that I had only sewed half of it and hadn't even gotten the decorations on yet. I jump out of my chair and looked around me until there laying on the chair beside me was my yellow dress folded neatly. I stared at it, I didn't put it there. I lifted it up and unfolded it to reveal the yellow dress complete with all the flowers and lace. I didn't recall finishing the dress. I glanced around the room.

Then it dawned on me that we were to have the dresses finished and we were to be ready at exactly 9:05. I ran upstairs not taking the elevator and flung the door open to reveal Bella and Rose still sleeping. I shook them awake and we quickly took our showers and got dressed.

"Hey Alice where's your dress?" Bella asked me. I grinned at her,

"Here it is." I said holding it up. Bella and Rose complimented on my dress and said they couldn't wait till they saw it on me.

"Oh, here's the Red Envelope." Rose said opening it up while Bella and I looked over her shoulder.

_Good morning girls,_

_You should all be downstairs ready for the judging at 9:05 am. _

_Our Butler will show you to the back of the house where you will get your hair and make-up done by professionals. _

_Then you will put on your outfits and there will be a list in the order we would like you to strut down the runway._

_We hope to see you all there,_

_Sincerely, _

_The Dominators._

We grabbed our outfits and rushed downstairs. But something in the back of my mind told me that someone helped me with my dress.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

Jasper, Emmett, and I were sitting in chairs at the end of the runway. There was a glass table in front of us and we each had the list of names and order in which they were to come in**. (AN like American Idol when they go to the auditions, and Randy, Paula, and Simon are sitting and have the packets of paper...lol**) I had construction workers come over and create a runway. The runway itself was long, going off to at least 10 yards. It was pure crystal, there was a huge back set drop in which the girls were lined up in**. (AN- think like Project Runway runway..lol**)

"Okay, first group, go." Emmett said.

And so the girl would walk down the runway. We first wanted to see the everyday outfit, then picnic, and then the prom. We were near the end of the first outfit,

"Lauren!" Jasper called out.

As to be expected the girl walked on the runway wearing the sluttiest cloths, only wearing short shorts, really short shorts, might as well be her underwear. The biggest high heels, and her top was just a cloth wrapped around her cleavage. She walked down the runway swaying her hips trying to act sexy. She came to the end and gave us a wink. As she was walking back Emmett turned over to me and made a fake puking sound. I smirked at him.

"Rosalie!" I called out. You could hear the faint click of heels to reveal...

* * *

Emmett's P.O.V-

The second Rosalie came out on the runway, I couldn't help but gawk. Her long, slim legs were covered with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She wore a simple black halter top with a V-neck, and red sillettos. Her glossy hair was let down, and seemed to flow as she walked. She was wearing simple jewelry, and her necklace that read her name. Her walk was strong and graceful, she came up to us and gave us a pose, and struted back to the end. _Holy, shit, she is H-O-T!!_ I thought_._

"Hey, Emmett you might want to close your mouth, I think your drooling." Jasper whispered to me. I instantly closed my mouth and a light blush crept upon my cheeks. **(AN- Awwww Emmett blushing that's for all you Emmett lovers)**

"Okay, next will be the picnic outfits!" Jasper said. And so it began, mostly it was the same thing, a picnic table pattern. Weren't these girls creative?

"Alice!" I called out.

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V- **(AN- if you haven't figured it out yet I'm putting the guys points of view for each one of the girls, well Bella Alice and Rose, when they come out so you can tell the guys reactions)**

Alice was wearing a spring yellow dress that brung out her dark hair and pale skin. She practically skipped down the runway. The dress hung to her petite body, and looked absolutely stunning. She didn't wear heels but flats, and her hair was down with her spiky pixie cut. When she came down to the end of the runway she smiled and waved. I smirked, so much like Alice.

She was so adorable, Jenny did a great job on fixing the dress. **(AN- now you people should understand what's happening..if not your slow) **

I quickly recovered from my trance just in time before Emmett or Edward realized what had happened.

"Okay finally the prom outfits!" Edward called out.

I had to admit many of the girls came up with cute ideas. And there was Jessica. God, couldn't that girl come up with a less revealing outfit? It was the shortest dress, in a hot blinding pink, it was low cut, and 5 inch heels. She looked like Britney Spears just threw up on her.

"And Lastly Bella!" Emmett called out. You could hear a faint click of heels and there stood Bella.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

Bella was wearing a midnight black dress. It hung to her waist and flowed out. As she walked down the runway her hair was floating like someone had just turned on a fan. The dress was like a pool of onyx. She looked perfect. From her plump pout lips to her long eye lashes from her pale skin to her warm chocolate eyes. I blinked, what was I thinking? On the outside I looked as I always did, cold. but on the inside, my heart was melting. When she reached the end she gave out a blow kiss and smiled as she walked back. I was stunned.

I blinked a couple times recovering. All the girls came out lined up on the runway. We stood in front of them as we read.

"Each one of you could receive a total of 40 points, 10 for the outfit, 10 for the overall look, 10 for the walk, and 10 for how you looked in the outfit," Jasper said.

"So out of all three of you, you could receive a total 120 points." Emmett spoke.

"We will announce the winners tomorrow morning along with the second competition." I said. The girls squealed with delight.

"That is all." I said, my eyes watching Bella. She held my gaze, I stared deep into her eyes. Then she turned away and walked back to the house. I smirked to myself. Yes, this would be a fun summer.

* * *

**Author Note-**

**okay so I hope my other AN's helped to give you a better visual. I know they smirk a lot, lol, so here you go that was the first competition and the second one will be on the next chapter, duh...so I would love reviews and comments on how the chapter went...thanx and I know I jumped back and forth on P.O.V's**

**-emily**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Author note:

WOW thanks people for all the reviews you are giving me!! oh and on request of one of my reviews she asked me to stop putting author notes in the middle of the story because it stops the flow and I re-read it and I agree so I will stop doing that... oh and in this chapter I will have the different point of views when Bella, Alice, and Rose go up...just like last time soooo ya

Oh and for a heads up this is NOT edited, my editor for some reason hasn't edited yet and I have been waiting for 2 days, so I decided screw it i'll put it up. so live with it if it has bad grammer when I had the 5 chapter I'm going to replace this content with the edited version soooo please no revies saying that I messed something up...thanx

__

People's thoughts: Italic

****

Author Note: bold

__

flashbacks: bold and italic

Disclaimer: underlined

Chapter 4

Bella's P.O.V-

It was early the next morning and surprisingly we weren't the first ones downstairs. Even Jessica and her group were down stairs before 8 am. We waited anxiously at our seats fidgeting with the forks and napkins at the place seating. At exactly eight the Dominators arrived.

"Our butler has just put up the results of the first competition." Edward announced. All the girls ran over to the front of the house. And there written on a thin golden paper were the results. Alice, Rose, and I waited till most of the girls left. As we strode over to the paper to see our scores Jessica gave us a smile.

"Well girls it seems that we got the perfect score." Jessica said. My eyes saddened we hadn't won. I sighed as I looked at the paper and there written in black ink in the number one spot was our names. We had gotten a perfect score! We all squealed in delight.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever we got second place because we didn't want you losers to feel bad when you lost, and we wanted to make things more interesting." Jessica said, her left eye twitching slightly.

"Hmmm...you keep telling yourself that Jessica." Alice said as we laughed together.

All the girls were back at their spots within 10 minutes and we all began eating the delicious breakfast that Edward's chefs made.

Edward cleared his throat, "Okay we will now explain the next competition..." Jasper added on to where Edward lagged off on.

"It will be a singing competition. We like girls who have beautiful voices." Jasper finished.

"Here are the rules. Emmett." Edward said. Emmett nodded.

"The rules are,

1. You can sing any song of your choice.

2. Each one of your members must sing one song

3. You may use any instrument...but you or your two other team mates must play if you can't play an instrument then we have a band that you will meet with IF you need one

4. You can not lip sing." Emmett ended.

"You have one day to decide on the song, your wardrobe, and the instruments which we will provide." Edward spoke and with that they walked away.

Alice, Rose, and I ran to our bedroom and began talking about song choices. This was going to be such an exciting competition. Alice knew how to play the drums, and Rose knew how to play the electric guitar, and I knew how to play the piano. We had begun writing down artists and songs.

"What songs do you have?" I asked Alice. We were sprawled across our beds with chips and junk food around us.

Alice rolled over onto her back and held up her notebook so that she could read it, " I have Evanescence and Fionna Apple, what about you Rose?"

"How about your list first, Bella?" Rose said hopping off her bed and jumping onto mine. I glanced at my scrawny list of songs and artists.

"I have Evanescence and A Fine Frenzy." I spoke. I rubbed my temples who knew how hard it was to decide on a song? Then Rosalie shot up off the bed. Alice and I looked over at her, she had a huge grin on her face, and her eyes were sparkling with an unknown emotion.

"I have an idea, come on." Rose said grabbing Alice and my wrist and dragged us over to our closets.

* * *

Rosalie's P.O.V-

"So it's decided, we have all of the clothes and songs chosen on right?" I asked. We were in Alice's closet, as we had a bundle of clothes.

"Yes," Alice and Bella chirped. We all grinned at each other. This challenge was in the bag. When Bella, Alice, and I were in middle school we performed for the talent shows. Together, we used to be a band, but once we entered high school things changed. It would be exciting to go back on the stage and sing.

For the rest of the day we practiced our songs and the instruments. By the time it was 2 am we were ready for this challenge. We had fallen asleep, when my stomach growled. I sighed. I was hungry. I slipped on my bunny slippers and gingerly walked downstairs. I made my way around the house trying to find the kitchen. When I reached one of the doors I opened it, and flicked on the lights.

My mouth fell open. This was his kitchen. There must have been 5 refrigerators. There were stoves and ovens and pots and pans. It was like when you eat at a 5 star hotel and you can see into the kitchen. All of the pots and pans were sparkling clean. I made my way to one of the refrigerators and grabbed a Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I sat down on the polished floor eating the delicious ice cream. Then I heard someones footsteps, and the door opening. I froze, the spoon still in my mouth, I could hear the scuffles of feet and then.

"Rosalie?" he asked.

I glanced up to see Emmett looking down at me. I must have looked so retarded, I was sitting cross legged on the floor of a kitchen with a spoon stuck in my mouth and my eyes wide as saucers. Emmett's hair had bed head. It was a mess and he was wearing a T-shirt and some sweats.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. Emmett opened the freezer and took out a Ben and Jerry's.

"Got hungry," he murmured. I couldn't help but smile faintly. He sat down next to me but giving us a good three feet in between. We ate in silence for a while, until he broke the silence.

"Do you want to make a smoothie?" he asked me. Before I knew what I was doing my head nodded as in a yes. Before I knew it Emmett and I were grabbing random things out of the kitchen and blending it together.

I stopped our current concoction and glanced at the color, it was a purple color. I emptied it into two glasses and gave one to Emmett. He grinned at me, I smiled back at him. We clicked glasses and took a sip. It tasted...horrible. Emmett up chucked it first, I managed to swallow it. But I couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was hilarious. Emmett grinned at me his eyes sparkling with excitement. Our next project we grabbed some fruits, cereal, even veggies. Emmett hit the 'blend' button and it flew up and soaked us with the concoction, he forgot to put the top on.

I glanced at him, he glanced at me, and we laughed together. Then as if reality slapped me in the face, I stopped. What was I doing? Emmett seemed to notice my change in emotion,

"Rosalie, are you alright?" he asked concerned. Before my mind could catch up with my body I ran out of the kitchen without another word, leaving a baffled and confused Emmett.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

I awoke to hearing the shower going off. It was 5 am. I glanced to see that Alice was still out like a light, and that Rose must be the one in the shower. Today we were to sing the songs we had chosen. I sat upright and began to get ready for my own shower. Rose came out with a white fluffy towel around her body. Her eyes focused on the ground.

"Good morning." I said. She mumbled something unintelligible. Something happened last night, Rose wasn't the kind of person to be depressed. I shrugged it off for the moment, knowing that she would eventually spill whatever happened...she always did. Everyone was ready and waited downstairs with our clothes. Once it was 10 am, Edward's butler arrived.

"Master Edward would like you ladies to go to the backyard and prepare yourselfs for judging. Once you have arrived in the backyard, there will be a list and it will say the order in which you are to go on stage."

All the girls walked to the back, where the runway was, to find that it was replaced with a huge stage, with the blinding lights, and everything.

"Jeez when did they do all this?" Alice muttered to me. I had to agree, this was a runway just 24 hours ago and now it was completely transformed.

We went to the back of the stage where they had the stylists for your makeup and hair. We put on our clothes and sat in the salon chairs. I was already getting butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V's

Edward, Emmett and I sat down at our table and waited for the first group of girls to begin. Some of them had satisfactory voices, but others...did not. We were half way through them when the next set of girls came to the stage. Jessica and her cronies appeared wearing the skimpiest outfits. They had to have a band, Jessica was the first to sing, and Angela and Lauren were the background singers. The second her mouth opened I thought my ear drums blew up.

Oh yeah (yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah (yeah, yeah)  
I see what I need to do  
Yeah (yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah (yeah, yeah)

I see you watching  
Tell me is  
Something you like, like  
'Cause I feel you eyes  
As they undress me  
No, don't you stop it  
Love it with ya bad attitude, tude  
'Cause I'm in the mood  
Baby, impress me

Let me follow your lead  
Baby, come on control me  
Come over take on me  
Take me  
If you're in it for real  
Go ahead put it on me  
I know that you want me  
So take me

Read my body language  
I do what you like, like  
So prove that you're right, right  
(Control me)  
Read my body language  
I do what you like, like  
Come into my spotlight  
I got what ya need  
(Need, need, need, need, need)  
I got what ya need  
(Need, need, need, need, need)

Boy, whatcha waiting for?  
Come and take control over me, me  
Show authority  
'Cause I am looking for a boss type  
Someone to fulfill all my needs, needs  
So, give me a pices of your guidance

Let me follow your lead  
Baby, come on control me  
Come over take on me  
Take me  
If you're in it for real  
Go ahead, put it on me  
I know that you want me  
So take me

Read my body language  
I do what you like, like  
So prove that you're right, right  
(Control me)  
Read my body language  
I do what you like, like  
Come into my spotlight  
I got what ya need  
(Need, need, need, need, need)  
I got what ya need  
(Need, need, need, need, need)

Spencer Pratt  
Check out  
Chillin' in the back of the club tonight  
Make kin between us only right?  
But, keep dancin' show me your step  
And go 'head speed it up like it  
Get in the left lane  
Up in the jet plane  
Fuel about a mill mill  
From Paris to Beverly Hills  
We that ill (That's right)  
Lay my eyes on a sassy pearl  
Heidi Montag  
Yeah, that's my girl

Read my body language  
I do what you like, like  
So prove that you're right, right  
(Control me)  
Read my body language  
I do what you like, like  
Come into my spotlight  
I got what you need

Read my body language  
I do what you like, like  
So prove that your right, right  
(Control me)  
Read my body language  
I do what you like, like  
Come into my spotlight  
I got what ya need  
(Need, need, need, need, need)  
I got what ya need  
(Need, need, need, need, need)  
I got what ya need

The song seemed to last an hour rather than just a couple of minutes. I reached into my pocket and took out my ear plugs. I had them specially designed to match the inside of my ear, so that it wouldn't look like I had them in. I popped them into my ears and enjoyed the blissful quiet. Lauren was up next, and I pretended to listen. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, it was Emmett. He began speaking to me, but I couldn't hear, I took out one of my ear plugs.

"Dude, that is so not fair! You get ear plugs!" Emmett whined. I smirked at him.

"Yeah I do, because I was smart enough to bring them, and no Emmett I don't have any extras." I replied inwardly smiling. I plugged my ears once more and put back on my facade.

Once Jessica's group was finished I took out the ear plugs and waited for Bella's group. Alice was first she was wearing a pair of tight sleek leather capris. She had on crimson red stillettos with silver heels. She was wearing a simple black tube top that read in blood red letters 'Bad Ass Chick'. She had red streaks in her hair and she wore black jewelry. She walked to the center of the stage and took the microphone. Rosalie was playing the electric guitar and Bella was playing the key board. They had one of the band members playing the drums. She took a silent breath and let the first note roll off her tongue.

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I was stunned. That was what I least expected from Alice. As she sang the last note she stared right at me. Staring into her eyes I saw an emotion that was quickly hidden. She then gave all of us a cheery smile and took the seat at the drums, while Rosalie went up to stage.

* * *

Emmett's P.O.V-

Rose was breath taking. She was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans. A pair of purple stillettos with silver on the heel. Her top was a V-neck halter that was flat black and her hair was straightened with purple streaks. She took the microphone and began singing her song.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

I was shocked. As I stared into her eyes I saw hurt flash through her sapphire eyes. She ended the last note and gave us a small smile. She walked over to her guitar and Bella came up next. The band member who was playing the drums moved the key board to the center of the stage, and changed the microphone so that she could sing and play at the same time. Bella was wearing a simple black T-shirt that had a V-neck, she wore black shorts, and had on black silhouettes wiht silver as the heel. Her hair was curled, and had black streaks. She sat down on a stool and played the first keys.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

Bella's voice was pure, and harmonic. Her fingers flew fluently over the key board,

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

__

Chorus:

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

__

Chorus

Bella was near the last verse when a row of the stage lights at the top began to quiver and shake. Bella seemed to take no notice in this, as she was to busy singing. They soon began to fall down. My eyes widened they would crush her. Bella looked up her eyes widened with shock. I sprang from my chair and dashed over to her knocking her off the stool and we crashed on the stage about 15 feet away from where the stage lights shattered. The girls screamed. I could feel some of the glass from the lights jab into my arms. I winced in pain. I glanced down at Bella to make sure she was alright. Her eyes were closed, she was knocked out.

It was difficult to see because of the dust that managed to pile up after the crash. Then I heard another creak of more lights began sliding down from the ceiling. I instinctively covered her body with my own, protecting her. After a couple of silent seconds I glanced down at Bella to make sure she was alright. She had minor cuts.

"Hey, Edward, you okay?" I heard Emmett call out. I gingerly picked up Bella and carried her bridal style down from the stage.

* * *

****

Author Note:

Discalimer: I do not own any of the songs that I have on this chapter.

I just had to put that little scene with Edward and Bella there...lol. the song that Jessica sang was a song that is really sucky...i was going to have her sing Britney Spears one of her crappy songs but i changed my mind.

Hello all of my AWESOME readers and reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing. I can not believe that I reached 100 reviews on only the 2 chapter!! W-O-W...well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it wasn't that long, it only seemed long because of the songs...lol...but if you noticed before I up-dated everyday...well that was because I had the first 3 chapters typed and edited, and I didn't have this one finished. So I will up-date every other day HOPEFULLY, it's not just me finishing it's my editor cough SAMI cough if she finishes which she always does...sooo I hope to receive more reviews!!

Ok so I got this email from The.Hidden.Shinobi. asking me to put up a credit for her. At first i was confused because I had no idea who this was. So the story goes, I have this friend she is more like a pen pal she lives across the US, that should imply that I live on the other side of the US, and her name is Jenny. She is two years younger then I am, so she is 11. Her parents won't let her have an account so I let her use mine. Jenny likes twilight and Aime. And so she uses my name and account and reads and reviews story's. So one day she was IMing me telling me the basic idea of a story. I hadn't realized that the story she was talking about was actually someones original story, she can become somewhat annoying at times, lol. So I wasn't paying attention and I was currently doing my homework. Then the next day when I took a shower I got this idea. Why not do that for Twilight? So I begin typing it in February, and I don't post it until well just a couple days ago. Then I get this email from The.Hidden.Shinobi asking me to credit her, I was confused. So I asked Jenny and she told me she TOTALLY forgot that the basic idea for this story was actually hers. She apparently asked the original author if she could type a story using this idea. If I have reviewd some of your strorys have you seen this,

-emily

ya Jenny created that, I never used to do that, but not i do. So all in all the main idea of this story was The.Hidden.Shinob's. I just wanted to clarify that. sorry for this LONG author note.

REVIEWS!!

-emily

I do not own twilight or any of the Stephanie Meyer series...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

**Holy Crap, today at school I met Jacob!! The actor playing him!! He came to our school!! I'm getting my Twilight and New Moon book and Eclipse book signed by him tomorrow!! I am soooooo freaking excited...I was screaming my head off when I saw him. My friend Emmy asked him if he liked play the character Jacob Black and ofcourse he said he loved it!! I know this isn't a chapter but I thought that this was supper exciting news, and I am going to get a picture of him with my friend Sami and I together!! He is going to be at one of our theaters that I live by and I'm just so excited!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:**

**Wow thank you all for reviewing!! And as so you read in my author note I said that I met Taylor Lautner(aka Jacob Black) at school...and I said I would be going to one of my local theaters, and he would be there signing and taking pictures...well I went there on Staurday the 19th and my editor/best friend Samiwent with me...OMC he is soooo cute!! He signed our books and we took so many freakin pictures of him!! He smelled really good to, I know strange that I know that but it's true...it was one of the best days of my life!! Oh and he has VERY white teeth you could see it across the room...lol**

People's thoughts: Italic

Chapter 5

Bella's P.O.V-

I could faintly hear voices. I realized I was asleep, or unconsious.

"Can you belive that Edward did that?" It was Rose's voice.

"Shhhhhhhhh! Rose not so loud. Bella is still recovering." Alice hissed out.

I gingerly opened my eyes. I had to quickly shut them becuase the sunlight from the windows hurt my eyes.

"Alice, move the curtains to cover the windows. It's hurting Bellas eyes." Rose said. I could hear Alice's light footsteps walking over and blocking the sunlight. I carfully opened my eyes again and blinked a couple of times.

I observed that I was in our bedroom. Alice was at the foot of my bed, while Rose was on the right side sitting in a chair.

"What," I coughed and tried again, "What happened?" I asked them.

"Well, the stage lights kinda fell off the roof while you were singing your song." Alice started she glanced at Rose. I turned my head waiting for her to continue on.

"Edward, sorta jumped and knocked you out of the way of the stage lights." she said. I lay there shocked. Edward? He saved me? I was confused. I didn't recall that happening.

"How long has it been?" I asked, slowly sitting up. I had that dizzying feeling that you get from sitting down for too long and then getting up too fast.

"About a couple hours." Rose responded. A couple hours. I realized the light throbbing feeling on the back of my head. I lightly touched the back of my head to feel a bump.

"Ow." I muttered. Alice and Rose giggled. I smiled sheepishly.

"Rose! Look! There's a Red Envelope!" Alice screeched out. _How do they manage to sneak in these letters? _I couldn't help wondering.

Rose grabbed the letter from the table and both Alice and Rose sat on either side of me. Rose handed me the letter I ripped it open and unfolded it's contents.

_The minor problem on the stage has been fixed. _

_We, the Dominators, have sent this letter to announce the winners of the singing competion._

_1. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice_

_2. Jocylen, Carrie, and Beth_

_3. Emmy, Penny, and Alana_

_4. Sue, Faith, and Gianna_

_5. Jessica, Lauren, and Angels_

_And the next challenge will be. . . Cooking._

_Rules:_

_1. One of you must make a main dish._

_2. One of you must make a desert._

_3. One of you must make a drink._

_4. You may use any recipe._

_5. You may not buy food! It must be all HAND made by your group._

_6. You have 2 days to prepare for this challenge. At the end of the 48 hours you will all arrive at the kitchen at 10:00 am and you will each be evaluated by your dish._

_7. You may use the kitchen at any time for the use of practicing your dish._

_We wish you all good luck,_

_Sincerely,_

_The Dominators._

Alice lept up with joy. Cooking was one of her many fortes. Rosalie, scowled. I giggled, we knew that Rose wasn't the best cook. Alice looked at me with a pouty look.

I smiled at her, "Yes Alice, I feel alright. We can start right now."

She jumped up and down in delight. For the next couple hours we were on line on laptops that we received, as we searched for a recipe. After a few minutes of debating we decided that Rose would make the main course, Alice would make the drink, and I would be creating the desert.

"Should I make something spicy, italian food, or something simple?" Rosalie asked us. I scrolled through lists of desert ideas. This was going to take a while. It must have been an hour later when Alice screamed.

I nearly fell off the bed it was so sudden.

"Alice, what is it? Was it a spider?" Rose asked her. Alice glared at Rose then pointed at her laptop screen. I glanced over and saw that there was a recipe for a Strawbery Kiss drink.

**Strawberry Kiss recipe**

Scale ingredients to servings

3 oz strawberry puree  
1 1/2 oz pineapple juice  
1/2 oz lemon juice  
1/2 oz whipping cream  
1/2 tsp caster sugar

Blend briefly with half a glassful of crushed ice in a wine goblet. Garnish with half a caster sugar-coated strawberry, and serve.

"Sounds good! Is that what your going to make?" I asked her, she grinned at me and nodded her head. I smiled at her and wished that I had that much luck with my search.

"FINALLY!" Rose exclaimed letting out a sigh.

"What did you pick Rose?" Alice asked as she looked over Rose's shoulder. It was a recipe for an Italian Spegetti and Meatball.

**Italian Meat Balls:**  
2 T extra virgin olive oil  
2 eggs, beaten  
1 cup grated Italian Romano cheese  
1/2 cup Italian Parmigiano cheese  
3/4 cup homemade Italian bread crumbs  
3-4 T fresh Italian Parsley, chopped  
3 cloves garlic, thinly sliced  
1 T Worcestershire sauce  
1/2 cup whole milk or non fat half and half  
1 1/4 lb lean ground beef  
3/4 lb ground lamb or pork

**Meat Ball Spice Mix:  
**(If you have these in non processed form, grind them in a coffee grinder)  
1 T freshly ground black pepper  
1 T ground allspice  
1 t nutmeg  
1 t cinnamon  
1 T sea salt

Mix everything in a bowl just like you would meat loaf.

Roll into balls in a dimension you prefer. We use 2-3 large tablespoons per meat ball.

Sauté in olive oil until just brown on the outside. Remove form heat and set aside.

**Spaghetti sauce:  
**2 T e.v. olive oil  
2 T Butter Buds or butter  
1/3 cup brandy  
1/4 cup Madeira or dry sherry  
2 T balsamic vinegar  
1 T soy sauce  
1 medium onion, minced  
1 red bell pepper, minced  
1 stalk celery, minced  
4-5 cloves finely sliced garlic  
1 quart homemade tomato sauce.

1 cup crimini mushrooms, chopped coarsely (optional)  
1 sprig fresh rosemary leaves  
3-4 sprigs fresh thyme  
3-4 sprigs fresh oregano  
1/4 cup minced black olives  
Dash of Tabasco to taste, or your favorite hot sauce  
1/4 cup chopped Italian Parsley  
Salt and pepper to taste

16 ounces fresh or dry spaghetti-type long pasta, cooked al dente and drained.

"I guess that just leaves me. You two can go to the kitchen and start practicing." I spoke as I continued to scan through websites. They said good-bye as they headed off. It was only about 30 minutes before I found the perfect recipe.

**Strawberry Ice Cream**

1 1/2 lbs. strawberries  
3/4 C. sugar, divided  
2 T. lemon juice  
4 egg yolks  
1 1/2 C. whipping cream  
1 1/2 C. milk

Wash, stem and slice the strawberries. Place 2/3 of them into a blender with 1/4 C. of the sugar and the lemon juice. Blend until smooth. Set aside.

Combine the egg yolks and remaining sugar in a medium bowl and whisk until thick and pale yellow, about 3 minutes. Set aside.

Heat the cream and milk in a large saucepan over medium heat just until bubbles begin to form around the edges, about 5 minutes. Pour about 1 C. of the hot milk mixture into the sugar and egg yolk mixture while stirring constantly. Return it to the milk mixture and cook over low heat, stirring constantly, until the mixture coats the back of a spoon, about 4 minutes.

Let the hot liquid cool about 5 minutes, then stir in the puréed strawberries. Let cool to room temperature, then freeze according to the instructions with your ice cream maker.

Assembly  
6 large stemmed strawberries  
1 (7-oz.) package chocolate coating  
1 (1-lb.) angel food cake  
3 C. whipping cream  
1/4 C. powdered sugar

While the ice cream is freezing, coat the stemmed strawberries with the chocolate coating, then refrigerate.

Cut a very thin slice (about 1/4 inch) horizontally from the top of the cake. Set the top aside.

Working with a small sharp knife, carefully hollow out a "trench" in the middle of the cake about 3/4 inch from the sides; discard the part of the cake you cut out. Spoon or pipe the ice cream into the trench until it is even with the cake. (You will have leftover ice cream that can be served with the cake.) Layer the remaining sliced strawberries over the ice cream. Replace the top of the cake, wrap it well and freeze until solid, at least 2 hours or overnight.

Remove the cake from the freezer and let it sit at room temperature, 30 minutes. Meanwhile, whip the cream and the powdered sugar until stiff peaks form, about 3 minutes. Remove the top from the cake and pipe about 1/3 of the whipped cream on top of the strawberries. Replace the top, then pipe the remaining cream on top of the cake and decorate it with the chocolate-covered strawberries.

I grinned, perfect. I printed out the recipe and dashed downstairs to practice.

* * *

Rosalie's P.O.V-

Alice and Bella were working perfectly, like always when it came to food. Unlike myself. I glared down at my over cooked meatballs.

"Um...Rose I think you over cooked that." Alice said as she poked one of the meatballs. My face flushed with anger.

"Yes Alice, I know!" I screamed out. I ripped off my apron and stormed off. I hated cooking! I ran up to the bedroom and jumped on the bed. I grabbed one of the pillows and screamed in it. God, this was frustrating.

I didn't know how long I layed in the bed staring up at the ceiling, but I decided that I was being a baby and I went back down stairs and tried again.

It was 8 pm and Bella and Alice had perfected their recipes. They bid me good night, but I stayed in the kitchen as I tried harder to make this recipe perfect. I went to the fridge to grab some more eggs when I caught sight of my reflection. I was a mess. My hair had managed to frizz out even in its ponytail. I was sweating slightly and I had some flour on the side of my face. Not to mention I smelled like garlic. I groaned this was horrible.

I must have been down in the kitchen for another two hours when I heard that voice.

"You know you should probably use a wooden spoon and use a bigger knife." It was Emmett. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing down here...again?" I asked. He gave me a sheepish grin,

"I got hungry." he said once again.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you always hungry?"

He grinned at me, "Yep."

I then turned back to my work. I could hear Emmetts footsteps coming closer. He picked up the recipe.

"You know you are using the wrong oil." he said. I froze. What? I grabbed the paper and reread the recipe.

"Dammit." I cursed.

"Here let me help you." he said as he grabbed a new pot and began grabbing vegies from the fridge. Before I knew it Emmett and I were working on the recipe. I carfully poured the pasta on a plate while Emmett spooned out the homemade sauce. I then picked up two meatballs and we took a bit of our master piece.

My eyes sparkled. We had done it! Then he had to bring it up.

"Rose, why did you leave all of a sudden a couple nights ago?" he asked staring down at the pasta we had created. I turned away and began washing my hands. A long, dead silence filled the room for the exception of the water running. I didn't even know if Emmett was still there.

"Rose, why won't you answer me?" he whispered. I stopped. He knew what he did. I closed my eyes trying to control my anger. I shut off the water and began walking away just like I had done three years ago...

Then Emmett grabbed my wrist stopping me from walking away.

"Emmett, let go." I said threw gritted teeth. His grip only tightened.

"Not until you answer me." he demanded. I struggled, but he simply twirled me around so that I was staring deep into his eyes.

"Rose, why? We used to be friends, best friends!" Emmett said his eyes searching mine.

"We used to Emmett, but that was a long time ago." I said coldly staring into his pure chocolate eyes. It hurt me inside to speak those words, but they were true. He was the one to break the bond, not I.

With that I walked out on his life. Again.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Yes, I know it's short but sorry I have been studying like crazy for the SAT tests because I'm in 8th grade so they are important this year, and not to mention im lazy...lol**

**So this chapter was revealed that Rose and Emmett had a relationship, and the next chapter will hold the judging, and some more little secrets. Muahhhaaaaaaa i'm so evil to keep you hanging...i love it!!**

**Well I hope you liked it, don't forget to REVIEW!!**

**-emily**

Author Note: bold

Disclaimer: underlined

I do not own any of the Twilight series books. I do not own any of the recipes either.

flashbacks: bold and italic


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

**W-O-W that is all I have to say, I am sooooo thankful that I have such awesome reviewers! I also have to say I am soooooo freakn excited for the Twilight movie!! Ok on to the next chapter...and let me say, I L-O-V-E the Twilight poster!**

People's thoughts: Italic

****

Author Note: bold

__

flashbacks: bold and italic

Disclaimer: underlined

I do not own Twilight

**I have added my myspace blog on my bio page so if you want to check that out that would be great!**

**Warning- this chapter was NOT edited, I couldn't wait until Sami had a chance to edit, because I knew you guys where waiting so once she does edit it, I will re-post this chapter. Thanx**

Chapter 6

Edward's P.O.V-

I stared up at my ceiling. My mind continually went back to when I saved Bella from the stage lights. My eyes narrowed, why did I care? I sat up and walked over to my balcony. I leaned on the white railing, staring up at the stars.

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

It wasn't just her name that was...perfect. It was everything about her, from her innocent image, to her sassy attitude, and from her pure aura. She was a gentle girl, who also had a fiery attitude. She could stand up fro herself, and her friends. She was perceptive, and she had strong beliefs in what she thought. Everything about her was...intoxicating.

I shook my head, why was I thinking these things? Bella was just another girl. _She is more then that, and you know it. _A small voice in the back of my mind whispered. I mentally groaned. This was harder then I thought.

I walked back into my room and flopped on my bed. I didn't want to think about Bella now, I closed my eyes and let sleep take over. I knew why I couldn't like her, it was because I was forbidden to.

* * *

Still Edward's P.O.V- The next morning-

"Hey Edward, are you ready for some awesome home made food?" Emmett asked as he jumped on my bed. I grinned at him,

"Of course." I replied.

I quickly took a shower, and dressed in a plain black shirt, and a pair of jeans. I met Jasper and Emmett at the stairs and we walked into the dinning room where the girls awaited us. Breakfast was small since we would be eating to judge the competion.

The girls filed out to get ready in the kitchen and we followed. We took a seat at the front of the kitched at a silver table. There where three cooking stands, one for each girl in a team, and they would each work at the station for one hour. They would then hand us each their dish, and we would judge.

First up was Jessica's group.

"Hey Edward, do you think they will burn down the kitchen?" Emmett asked. I smirked,

"I hope not." I replied.

Lauren brought us three glasses of a chocolate milk shake one for each of us. Jessica brought us a bowl of macaroni and cheese, and Angela brought us a slice of cheese cake.

It was the worst tasting food I had ever had.

The chocolate shake had way to much syrup in it. The mac and cheese hadn't been cooked long enough so it was rubbery, and the cheese cake tasted burned.

Next was Bella's group. Alice took the left cooking section, Bella in the middle and Rosalie on the right. My eyes where only for Bella.

She washed her hands, and started working on washing the strawberries. And then began cutting the greens off, and put it in a blender. She then took out a big bowl and began to mix in ingredients, and stirred that up. She took the strawberry ed blended syrup and put it in the refrigerator getting it cold.

She began working on creating the batter for what looked like a cake. She put the batter in a cake pan and slid it into the oven. Our ovens where specially made, if you put in a recipe that took an hour to bake it would take 15 minutes in our ovens.

She took out the cake, and began adding what ever her recipe asked for.

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V-

Alice instantly began working on washing the strawberries, and then blended them. She added some juices and blended them too. She began pouring the liquid into three crystal glasses. She then took out some soda, and poured some in too. She then went over and melted some chocolate, and dipped three rip full strawberries and coated them in warm chocolate. She then put one chocolate strawberry on the side of the glass.

I couldn't help but smile, Alice loved cooking. She lastly added some cubs of ice to keep the drink cold until her friends where ready with theirs.

* * *

Emmett's P.O.V-

I knew Rose was working hard. Her face read determination. She began with the spaghetti, she began boiling them, and went over to start the sauce. Adding each ingrediant with perfection. She began cooking the sauce, and went over to start the meatballs.

I watched her work, she didn't just want this for her friends, but she wanted to prove to herself that she could do this.

_flashback-_

_A younger Rose about the age of four was skipping on a road. She was short, her fair hair was tied in two pig tails, she was wearing a blue sun dress that matched the same color of her eyes._

_"Come on Emmett, you said we could go to the park." she yelled in her sweet child voice. _

_fast forward-_

_A taller Rose about 10 was handing him a bowl of soup. He had just gotten sick with a cold. Her hair was longer, reaching her collar bone. She had lost some her baby fat, and her face was maturing._

_"Here, Emmett I made you some soup." she said her voice also maturing._

_fast forward-_

_This time Rose and I where in 7th grade. She was standing in front of the school a hand on her hip. Her hair was now tumbling into locks reaching mid back. She was 5'4, and she had began developing her womanly 'assets'. Her face began to sharpen, you could even see the light hints of cheek bones. She was wearing a long sleeved hot pick shirt, and a pair of black jeans. _

_"Emmett, hurry up we are going to be late!" her voice now like honey, and she had become louder, no longer the child._

_fast forward-_

_We are freshman now. I rush over to Rose. She was now 5'6, her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and she was hiding behind a tree. Her brilliant orbs of blue, where swimming with tears. Her nose was slightly red, and she was sniffling._

_"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked her. _

_She stared deep into my eyes,_

_"I hate you Emmett! How could you?! I never want to talk to you EVER again!" she screamed at me as she ran away. _

_End flashback-_

I had thought that it was just a girl thing, and that it was her time of month. But she kept her hateful words. She never spoke to me again, she hung out with Alice and Bella, and we never spoke again.

I blinked. Why had I had those flashbacks? I focused on the now and not the past. Alice had brought up her drink, and Bella had brought up the desert. And Rose walked over with the bowls of spaghetti. She placed it in front of me, and turned away.

I had to admit, Alice's drink tasted great with the added soda, and the chocolate strawberry was delicious. Bella's desert was a piece of heaven. The cake was a crisp golden brown, and the strawberry ice cream on top was sweet. I took a bite of Rose's spaghetti. I couldn't help but smile.

She had done it. I was proud of her.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V-

We had won the cooking challenge! I was so excited.

"Alice, I forgot my bag could you get it from my room, I live on the fourth floor." Jenny asked. She was an old friend of mine.

"Sure," I replied.

"Hey you guys I'm going to go up-stairs to get something." I said to Rose and Bella. They nodded and I walked over to the elevator and hit the button. I stepped in and the doors began to shut when a hand grabbed them to stop them. Fate was horrible. Jasper stepped through and hit a button he was going one floor higher then I was.

I stood as far away as possible, then the elevator stopped, it jerked and squeaked, then the lights went out.

Great, just perfect, here I am in an elevator that just broke down and stuck with Jasper. Perfect.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Well there you go, some of Rose and Emmett's past. And what is going to happen between Alice and Jasper? lol you'll have to find out in the next chapter of course! And what does Edward mean by 'I knew why I couldn't like Bella, becauce I was forbidden too.' What does that mean?! Well you'll find out!**

**REVIEWS!  
**

**-emily**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:**

**OMC I am at 300! That is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a story! Thanks to everyone!**

**I have up-dated today because today is Topaz-Dancer's birthday and she asked if I could up-date as a birthday gift. So here you go, HAPPY BIRHTDAY! I hope you enjoy it!! I would also like to say Happy Birthday to one of my friends, Jessica, I hope you like this chapter buddy!**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

_**flashbacks: bold and italic**_

**Disclaimer: underlined**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Warning- I am not sure if this has been edited my editor texted me saying that it was edited, but she didn't say which one was edited so just to let you guys know.**

Chapter 8

Alice's P.O.V-

I tried focusing my eyes to see where the emergency phone was. It was useless, it was completely dark. I couldn't even see Jasper's silhouette. I took a cautious step forward; putting my hands in front of me to make sure I didn't hit the walls. I searched the walls to find the phone; instead I smacked my head right in front of the control panel for the floor numbers.

"Ow," I muttered. I rubbed my forehead.

"Alice, are you alright?" I heard Jasper's voice ask from somewhere in the darkness.

"Ya, I'm fine, I just bumped my head." I replied, "Where is the stupid emergency phone?" I asked still trying to find the phone. I could hear Jasper's faint footsteps as he began searching the walls as well. My right hand felt something smooth and sleek, I had hit the elevators doors. Then a warm hand landed on top of mine. I instantly jerked away, my face getting warm. I was then thankful that it was dark.

"Sorry," Jasper mumbled. "I think I found it." Jasper said. I stepped over to him. I couldn't see anything, then Jasper gently took my hand in his and laid my hand on what felt like a sleek door on the elevator.

"I think it's the phone too!" I said. Then I reached for the handle, and pulled it. It wouldn't budge.

"Shit, we need a key." Jasper said. I knew that a light pink tinted my cheeks; Jasper was an inch away from me. I could feel his warm breath. I shook my head, _Alice, get a hold of yourself girl. _I repeated in my mind.

Then the elevator lights began to flicker, and the machine jerked upward causing us to fall back. Of course, here I was in the most typical situation. I was lying on top of Jasper. My face was in the crook of his lean neck, and my hands where rested on his chest. I could feel that Jasper's hand was around my waist, and his breathing began to quicken as well at the realization of the situation.

"Oh, here I'll get off you." I whispered. I quickly got up as fast as I could.

"It seems we are going to be here a while." Jasper said I could hear his footsteps, then I could faintly hear him sliding to the ground. I could picture it now, Jasper leaning against the elevator wall. A small smile tugged my lips. I too sat down leaning against the machine's door. I pulled my legs up to my chest, and laid my head down on my knees.

"Um…what do you think of the weather?" Jasper asked lamely. I couldn't contain myself, I laughed. I laughed so hard, tears began tickling down my face. I could clearly see Jasper's face twisted in annoyance, his eye brow twitching, but a smile on his face.

I began getting control over my laughter. "I'm sorry about that, it was just funny. I spoke, whipping a tear away.

"I don't really see what was so funny." He muttered. I smiled to myself,

"Well it's just that you obviously wanted to start a conversation, but honestly 'what do you think of the weather?' That has to be the worst conversation starter." I said giggling. Jasper let out a chuckle,

"Ya, I guess it was horrible." He said, I could hear him get up and make his way over to where I was. He sat down next to me giving me some space.

"Why do you think the elevator broke down?" I asked him. I could feel him shrug in the dark.

"This has never happened before, I mean even the stage lights was strange."

I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Alice, why haven't we ever talked before?" I turned to Jasper my face looking very confused.

"What do you mean? We only met this year." I said. Jasper shook his head,

"You really are oblivious."

"What is that supposed to mean!" I exclaimed. Jasper let out a light laugh.

"Alice I've been in same classes since we where in fifth grade." He whispered. I froze, no that wasn't possible. I would have known if Jasper was in my classes, right?

"Alice…I" was all he could say before the lights blinked on and we could hear the elevators engine working, and the elevator began moving upward. I blinked a couple times my eyes readjusting to the light.

The doors opened, and I rushed out.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

It was late, maybe two in the morning. I gingerly crept out of my bed. I tried to not trip over objects, or stub my toe against the walls.

I couldn't sleep and I wanted to get some fresh air. I began walking around trying to find one of the balconies. It must have been a good 15 minutes before I realized I was lost.

I'm actually surprised that I hadn't gotten lost on the first day. I glanced around me. I was in a hallway; I must have been on the second story still. It was dark, I couldn't even see down the hallway. Then the floor creaked. I whipped around, to see nothing but pitch black. I instantly began getting flashes of scary movies. There was always one stupid girl who went out at midnight to get a drink of water or whatever it was. She would end up in the dark, and a serial killer or the Ring would kill her.

I began panicking, what if the Grudge came to kill me! Then someone grabbed my shoulder. I then jumped up in shock. The person grasped my waist, I realized that it was a boy a girl wouldn't have this much muscle.

"Ah, rapist, serial killer, the Grudge!" I screamed out thrashing trying to escape. The person grunted, and we fell backwards. The man flipped us over so I was pinned beneath him. I began pounding my fists on his chest. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them down,

"Bella, relax, it's me." The voice was so familiar.

"How am I supposed to know who 'me' is? Oh my god it's Santa clause!" I cried out. Then the man laughed. I knew that laugh; it was like a beautiful melodic sound.

"Edward?" I whispered. Then did I see that I was pinned beneath Edward my legs wrapped around his hips. I blushed, and struggled.

"Um...could you get off of me?" I asked. Edward released me from his grip and we both stood up straitening ourselves up.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied. I was silent, "You got lost." He said. I could clearly see a huge grin on that ridiculous handsome face of his. I glared at him even though I couldn't see his face. I began to briskly walk away but unfortunately for my luck I tripped over the hem of my rob, but Edward extended his arm to wrap his arm around my waist. I blushed a light pink.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"You're welcome," he replied. I began walking to the end of the hallway and froze I had no idea where I was. I was somewhere in another hallway and the clouds had cleared from the moon; allowing the moonlight to stream in.

"Here, if you where trying to get to one of the balconies it's through this door over here," Edward's god like face was glowing from the moonlight. I realized that he must have wanted something as well, I glanced down at his cloths. His chest was bear, and he was wearing a pair of sweats. I blushed seeing his bare chest.

He began walking toward a door, and disappeared behind it. I followed, and looked around my surroundings. It was a bedroom with a huge king sized bed. I didn't have enough time to finish my observations, before I stepped out on the balcony.

Edward stood there under the moonlight looking like an angel. I strode over next to him and breathed in the cool air.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

Bella was a goddess under the silvery glow. Her silky chocolate hair danced in the cold wind. Her pale translucence skin glowed heavenly under the silver glow. Bella's slender legs where exposed by a pair of short shorts, and she was wearing a green tank top.

I carefully watched her; she was instantly captured by the scenery that was unfolded before her eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Bella whispered.

I turned my attention to the sky. You could easily spot many constellations, the twinkling stars.

"Yes, you're beautiful." I whispered, I knew she couldn't hear what I had just said.

"Edward, why did you give me the invitation, I mean sure Alice and Rose was expected to receive one, but me…" she lagged off. I knew what she was talking about.

"Why not?" I replied. She looked up at me with those captivating eyes.

"Edward, you know that we can't be close to each other, l was surprised that I wasn't taken out of the school because you where in it." She spoke as she glanced down.

_Flashback-_

_A young boy with messy hair, and stunning green eyes was playing with a young girl with brunet hair that hung at her shoulders. They where only at the tender ago of four, they where playing with a red ball. _

"_Bella, let's go. You are to NEVER play with __**him**__." Bella's mother spoke as she grabbed Bella's fragile wrist. _

"_Edward, come here, you are to NEVER speak to that girl." Edward's mother spoke. Bella looked over her shoulder her eyes on the verge of tears._

"_Good bye Edward," she said. Edward said something back but they where to far away._

_End flashback-_

"Edward, you know that if my parents or your parents ever found out what happened here, we would both be dead." Bella spoke up snapping me out of the past.

I knew that, of course I knew that. Both of our parents where practically enemies, I leaned against the balcony ledge,

"I know," I whispered.

"Um…well thank you for showing me this, it was nice." She said as she briskly walked away.

_Ya, it was nice. _Those words rung in my mind as I shut the balcony doors, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

Rose, Alice, and I where ready and downstairs waiting for breakfast. We where all silent, everyone else around us where chattering amongst themselves, the Dominators came down and explained the next challenge.

It was gymnastics. There was only going to be two more challenges including this one. The rules for this challenge was,

Each one of the members had to do either, floor, bar, or

We had to create a routine with one of the coaches they hired

You could have music playing

And each performance had to be under 2 minutes

I couldn't help but wait until this competition was finished, but at the same time I felt sad that it was going to end. I looked up at Edward thinking about last night, why was he so different? He was a different Edward since this competition began. I couldn't help but smile, he was more like younger Edward.

**Author Note-**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! So now you know that Edward and Bella's parents are enemies**

**designerchick85**

**roughdiamond5**

**there might have been others, but they guess why Edward was forbidden to Bella sooo good job you two!**

**-emily **


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everybody. I'm sorry that this is not an update, but I felt like everybody should know this... I will not be updating until I get back from Hawaii on June 26th. Sorry it is such a big gap of time, but at least now you all don't have to constantly check the computer waiting for another AMAZING update from me. lol**

**P.S: This author's note has been writen for me by my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Jessica. (or as some of you may know her, emeraldtopaz) **

**P.S.S: If you haven't read her story go check it out. It's pretty good. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:**

**hi guys thank you so much with being so patient for this next chapter!! Yes I had my friend Jessica put up the author note and I realized that it was wrong I gave her the wrong date by mistake. I got home the 21st not 26th so this is the up-date a couple days early!! now I tried making it long sooo I hope I didn't disappoint!!**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

_**flashbacks: bold and italic**_

**Disclaimer: underlined**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Ok well I hope I made it longish sooo I hope you like it I felt really bad about not up-dating so I made it extra long**

**WARNING: this chapter has not been fully edited my friend Jessica just went over it, so my Beta reader, and Sami HAVE NOT edited this chapter...so sorry again if there are some mistakes, but thank you anyway Jess!!**

Chapter 10:

Bella's P.O.V-

Alice, Rose, and I where waiting in one of the rooms that I couldn't even recognize. All of the furniture was removed and gymnastic materials were replaced for the furniture; it actually looked like a gym. Who would have thought?

Rose was chewing her gum, blowing bubbles, and reading a magazine. Alice was sprawled out on the mats listening to her I-pod, and I was leaning against the wall reading Pride and Prejudice. The trainer was late.

We where all wearing a basic leotard with a pair of short shorts over the bottom part of the leotard. I had blue, Alice had pink, and Rose was wearing a purple one.

Rose let out a load groan as she sat up, "The trainer is late, this is so boring!" Then the doors opened and a petite women appeared.

"Sorry I was late girls," she was 5'1 had dirty blond hair that was tied in a high pony tail and she was wearing a gymnastics jump suit. She was holding a clip board and she had a whistle around her neck.

"That's alright," I said.

"Hi my name is Alice, this is Bella, and Rose." Alice introduced us.

"My name is Jane and I am going to be your gymnastics coach." Jane announced. "Do any of you have any experience with gymnastics?" she asked. Instantly Rose and Alice's hand shot up.

"How many years?" she asked.

"I did it for three," Alice announced.

"I did it for four," Rose added in.

I looked down and blushed, this was going to be hell.

"Bella is there something wrong?" Jane asked concern in her voice. Alice laughed,

"No, Bella just isn't that cordinated." I glared at Alice.

"That is perfectly fine dear, we just might have to work extra hard on you." Jane said.

And for the rest of the day we did basic cartwheels, front flips, and back flips. Well Alice and Rose did those, I found that all I could do where cartwheels, round offs, and summer salts. We decided that Rose should definitely do the bars, Alice would do beam, and I would do floor.

I couldn't swing my body to do bars, and there was no way in hell that I was going to keep balance on that small amount of space. So floor was my only option. We started coming up with routines and within a few hours we had a sketch out of what each of our routines where going to be.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V-

I was headed for the elevator when a hand grabbed me wrist.

"Rose, please, can we talk?" Emmett pleaded.

"There is nothing to talk about." I snapped back at him as I tried struggling out of his grip; but it was impossible.

"Rose, I need to know why; why you haven't spoken to me, why you can't even look at me!" Emmett exclaimed. I averted my gaze, but he grasped my chin so I had to stare into his deep chocolate eyes.

"Emmett," his name rolling off my tongue easily "you know what you did." I said. Emmett shook his head,

"Rose you keep saying that, I honestly don't know what your talking about." I blinked, slightly taken aback; could he possibly have no idea; but how could he not?

_flashback-_

_I was a freshman and I was walking along the road to meet Emmett. I was finally going to declare my love for him; ever since we where four I had fell in love with him. And today I decided to take a stand and tell him my feelings. Then I saw him, I was about to rush up and scare him from behind when I saw someone in front of him. I froze I hid behind a tree and listened in on what they where saying._

_"I will always be here for you Jade." Emmett's voice whispered soothingly. I glanced over to them and I saw them kissing. In that instant my heart shattered into a million pieces. _

_End flashback-_

Tears began leaking over my eyes, I began shaking my head. "Emmett, I saw you..." was all I got to say before a high pitched nasally voice rang through the room.

"Oh Emmett there you are I was looking for you!" Lauren squealed. Emmett turned around to face Lauren and I took this chance to escape. I began running, I didn't care where I was going as long as I was away from him.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V-

I was laying in the grass in Edward's back yard under the shelter of a huge oak tree. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. My mind focused on a gorgeous boy with honey blond hair.

_flashback-_

_"Hey Alice, why haven't we ever talked before?" I turned to Jasper, my face looking very confused._

_"What do you mean? We only met this year." I said. Jasper shook his head,_

_"You really are oblivious."_

_"What is that supposed to mean!" I exclaimed. Jasper let out a light laugh._

_"Alice, we've been in the same classes since we were_ in fifth grade." _He whispered. I froze, no that wasn't possible. I would have known if Jasper was in my classes, right?_

_End flashback-_

He must be mistaken, I think I would know if Jasper was in my class. I squeezed my eyes tighter closed, I tried hard thinking if I could remember.

_Flashback-_

_"Okay class we are going to start our book projects." my fifth grade teacher Mrs. Hill announced. I began coloring when I felt someone's eyes focused on me. I turned my head slightly to see a boy my age he was short, and skinny. He had bleach blond hair and he had instantly looked away._

_End flashback-_

My eye's snapped open. No way, that was Jasper! I needed a year book. I ran back into the house and dashed up the stairs. I thrust the door open and began searching through my things. _Duh stupid Alice why are you looking through your lugade you wouldn't have brought your 5th grade year book._ I said to myself. I hit myself on the forhead. I flipped open my cellphone, RING RING RING

"Hello," my mother's voice answered the phone.

"Hey mom, it's Alice, could you drop off my year books from 5th grade up to this year?" I asked her.

"Of course sweetie, but why do you need them?" she asked me. I quickly thought of a lie,

"Well Rose, Bella, and I wanted to just reminis over the past." I lied lamely. My mom laughed,

"Ok well, whatever your up to Alice, I trust you. I'll bring them over right away." she said

"Thank you mom, love you." I said

"Love you too, see you in a few minutes." my mom said as she hung up.

I was going to see if Jasper was in all of my classes since 5th grade.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

I made my way downstairs, I began walking down the steps when I thought I saw whisp's of red hair go around the corner. Then I slipped, there was something wet on the marble staircase. I let out a low gasp as my arms tried grasping something when I felt someones hand slide into mine.

I didn't have enough time to see who it was, but both of us began falling foward. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the cold floor, a pain on my hip and my ankle. I turned my head to see my rescuer, I guess you could call him/her. Three guesses who...of course Edward Cullen lay there next to me out cold.

"Oh my god, Edward!" I cried out. Then I smelt it, blood. I looked over and saw a tiny pool of blood under Edward's head. I couldn't focus; the smell of the blood wrapped around my head making me dizzy until I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

I was heading out of my room when I saw Bella walking down the steps. I was going to start talking to her when I saw her lose her balance. Her eyes where filled with shock and her arms flared up trying to grab something. If she where to fall she could possibly die, it was a high flight of stairs and not to mention she was near the middle. I instinctively rushed to her and despretly grabbed her hand.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and I held her body close to mine as we both plumited down the the ground. The last thing I could remember was pain on the back of my head then nothing.

_flashback-_

_I was sitting by a lake throwing tiny stones into the water. I realized that I was in my four year old body. I had run away from home once again, this was my special place. Then I heard a twig snap. _

_"Who's out there?" I called out. Then a small girl emerged from behind a tree, she was shorter then I, she had brunet hair that fell to her shoulders, and her wide brown eyes where gazing at me. She was wearing a pair of shorts, and a matching T-shirt._

_"Hi," I said as I approached her. She smiled up at me,_

_"Hi, my name is Bella," she said flashing me her set of perfect baby teeth._

_"Edward" I said pointing to myself. She held out her hand and I grasped her petite hand in my own tiny hand. _

_then everything blurred and a new memory appeared-_

_We where slightly older, but only by a few months. _

_"Eddy bear, why do ours parents fight?" Bella asked. We where sitting on the edge of the lake_

_"I don't knows Bells" I replied. We began watching the sunset slip into twilight._

_Then everything blurred once again and I was in another memory; one I knew all to well-_

"_Bella, let's go. You are to NEVER play with __**him**__." Bella's mother spoke as she grabbed Bella's fragile wrist. _

"_Edward, come here, you are to NEVER speak to that girl." My mother spoke. Bella looked over her shoulder her eyes on the verge of tears._

"_Good bye Edward," she said. I had said something back but she was too far away to hear me._

I squeezed my eyes shut. No, I didn't want to remember the bad memories

_flashback-_

_Bella and I where sitting under a tree by our favorite spot. _

_"Bells, I bought you something, well us." I whispered avoiding her innocent gaze while a light blush started creeping up to my cheeks._

_"What is it Eddy bear?" Bella asked as she sat in front of me. I carefully took out a shimmery blue box that had a silver ribbon attached. I put it in her small hands. She gawked at it for a second then she opened it. _

_"Eddy Bear, did you really get this for me?" she asked. She held up a simple pure silver ring. I fished through my pockets and lifted my identical one to hers; a matching pair. _

_"See we have matching rings," I said Bella had tears in her eyes._

_"Are you...sad?" I asked. She shook her tiny head and wrapped her arms around my neck._

_"Thank you Eddy bear! I love it!" she whispered in my ear. Now my face flushed a tomato red._

_"Here look at this," I said and showed her the inside of the ring; her's read, 'forever,' mine read 'friends'_

_"Friends forever." I said out loud. We both grinned at each other._

_End flashback-_

Edward's P.O.V still-

I awoke to see pale green walls. I groaned, I was in the hospital. I glanced over to see Bella next to me, her eyes were closed and I could see that she had some ice on her ankle. I touched the back of my head to feel bandages.

"Well it's good to see that you're awake Mr. Cullen." Dr. Miller said as she cheeked something off on my clipboard.

"When can I leave?" I said in my cool voice. I ignored the pounding in the back of my head.

"You may leave soon, we called your parents, and informed them that you fell down the stairs, your injury isn't serious just a little wound that we had to stitch up, but your fine with some bruises here and there." she said, I nodded. Dr. Miller left the room and I reached for my necklace.

It was the ring, the ring that read 'friends'. It was now on a silver chain since it no longer could fit on my finger. I grasped it and starred at Bella. A few minutes later I heard Bella groan as she opened her eyes.

"Where, where am I?" she asked completely confused.

"WE are in the hospital. We fell down the stairs." I enphized the we part. She rolled her eyes at me, and I smirked.

"How bad are we?" she asked.

"The doctor said we weren't that bad, we can leave soon." I replied. Then Bella sighed,

"Great my ankle is sprained, of course, now how am I supposed to do gymnastics?" she muttered to herself.

I reached for my cell phone and called my limo driver, I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V-

After what happened to Bella and Edward, no one dared taking the stairs. I just hoped they where okay. Then my phone buzzed,

"Hi mom," I said

"Hey sweetie, so I'm in the front." she said. I skipped over and opened the front door. My mom was holding out a bag in front of her.

"Hi mom" I said as I gave my mom a hug. She smiled at me,

"I have a meeting soon, so have fun." she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and drove off. I carefully dashed upstairs and jumped on my bed flipping through each year book.

"No way," I whispered under my breath. Jasper was telling the truth, he has been in every single one of my classes since fifth grade. I couldn't believe it, how could I not notice him. Before I realized what I was doing I rushed off to Jasper's door I froze as my hand was ready to knock. I shook my head and began heading back.

"Where you looking for me?" a silky voice asked from a few meters away from me. I held my nose in the air,

"No," I said Jasper smirked at me. I let out a sigh,

"Okay possibly." Jasper took a few steps closer to me until he was a foot away and leaning on the door panel looking like an angel.

"What did you want?" he asked me his eyes boring into mine.

"I...I just wanted...to ummm...say I'm sorry." I said in defeat.

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V-

I was shocked, why was Alice apologizing. She turned around so that her back was against my door and she starred at the ceiling as she continued,

"I'm sorry I didn't see you. I mean, I'm sorry for not noticing you, I asked my mom to bring over my year books and you where right." she said. She cocked her head so that her face was facing me then she smiled,

"Can we start over?" she asked her eyes sad. I smiled at her,

"I would like that," I held out my hand, "My name is Jasper Hale," I said holding out my hand. Alice smiled up at me that bubbly smile that I loved,

"Hello Jasper Hale my name is Mary Alice Brandon but I prefer Alice." Alice said and we shook hands. This was going to be a new beginning for us.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

I arrived back with Edward and I instantly got far away from him meeting up with Rose and Alice. I had a sprained ankle but I was lucky that I didn't get a broken leg.

"It's alright Bella we don't want you to get any more hurt then you already are."Alice said I knew she was trying to be serious but she was grinning.

"Alice what happened to you, you are more perky then usual." Rose said suspiciously.

"Nothing," Alice lied, she was practiaclly glowing from the inside, I raised my eye brows.

"But Alice is right, Bella it's alright if we lose I mean we have won every single challenge so far." Rose admitted.

For the rest of the day we sat in the room and I prayed to someone that my ankle would heal.

The next day we tried practicing, I was able to do some things but not the whole routine. But I would try my hardest. Before I knew it we had to go in front of the judges, and we were first. Great, I took a deep breath floor was last so I had enough time to make sure my ankle was complete numb.

Alice was first and I knew she would nail it.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V-

Alice stepped in the room wearing a bright red leotard that had orange and yellow flames on it. She took a deep breath and quickly taking leaps as she ran to the bar. He tiny hands where coated with chalk, as she grabbed the gymnastics bar, she instantly swung around then froze for a second her legs separating into a split in mid air and she went around and around with her legs spread out.

She then put them back together and swung two more times before she realised her grip and did two front flips and landed on her feet and threw her hands up in the air.

It was a perfect routine.

_flashback-_

_An eleven year old Alice was going to preform for the middle school talent show. She was short that was for sure, she was like a little fairy. Her hair was longer then it is today, but it still had the natural spikiness. There was mats laid out on the stage floor. Alice walked in the spot light with two ribbons in each one of her hands, she had her head down, then the music began._

_She did spins flips, cartwheels, leapes, and round offs. It was a beautiful sight. Alice's ribbions swirled in a blur of pink and black. _

_end flashback-_

"Dude, I don't get it, how can girls do that?" Emmett whispered to me. I gave him a smile,

"I have no idea."

It seemed that Alice was the only girl who could do bars perfectly, some girls managed to do a few tricks, but most could barley lift themselves up. Next was beam, Rosalie was first.

* * *

Emmett's P.O.V-

Rose was up first, she easily got up on the beam and waited in the center. Then the song 'I kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry started. I could hold back my laugh but luckily it came out as a chuckle, this was one of my favorite songs.

Rose leaned back until her body was like a bridge she lifted her legs up and flipped back straight, she then did two backward cartwheels. She then flipped to a hand stand, and spread out her legs just as Alice had done. She then went back to her regular posture then did three round offs until she hit the end of the the beam and did a two back flips and landed on her feet her arms up to the final pose.

I knew my mouth was hanging open but, that was incredible.

During the rest of the class no one could beat Rose, but one of the girls Julia I believe her name was, she did excellent as well. The last part of the test, floor. I knew that Bella was going to have some trouble with her sprained ankle. I glanced over at Edward.

He instantly tensed when Bella walked in, I shook my head, what was this girl thinking.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

Bella walked her silky hair tied in a tight bun at the top of her head, she was wearing the same leotard as Rose, and Alice but hers was black with red and orange flames. I could tell that she slightly limped, and I prayed that she didn't do anything else to hurt her ankle.

She started in the far left corner of the huge spacious matted floor, all the lights w ere out except for one that was luminating only Bella. Then the music began it was playing 'All around me' by flyleaf. She began running doing backward round offs. She did flips, back bends, the song was coming to an end and simultaneously she ended in a sideways split.

I internally knew that she could have done better. I also knew that she changed the routine so that it would put less strain on her ankle. And not to mention that she had the song shortened, so that her routine would be shorter.

After Bella I had to admit that some people did excellent. Once everyone was finished we decided to tell the girls the good news and bad news. Each one of the girls were lined up in front of us, Jasper started to speak.

"As you all know there is one more challenge," he announced, Emmett jumped in,

"The next challenge will be in your next envelope," Then I continued,

"But here is the catch only one group of you girls will have the next challenge," All the girls looked shocked.

"Until then you are all free to go about as you please." Jasper concluded.

I watched as Bella left limping as she went. I already knew what I wanted the next challenge to be. A smile played across my lips, maybe now I will finally be able to be close to Bella just like it used to be.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Now all of you should be soooo happy, this chapter is over 4000 words long! I hope that this makes up for some what of my slack off on typing these chapters. **

**I know I know, my description of the routines was kinda bad, but it was hard for me to describe the routines. I didn't know what the different types of leaps, back flips and stuff where called. And I couldn't think of any other songs then those two, so sorry if you didn't like the songs.**

**This is my longest chapter yet, and sorry but the rest of the chapters won't be AS long as this one, but hopefully still some what long.**

**To tell all of you the truth, but I have NOOO idea where this story is going, lol. I know shocker, actually I just type what I think at that moment. When I begin tying I only figure out the plot and beginning...I know how horrible is that. So sorry if I start lacking, it's harder for me to type the up coming chapters. **

**Soooo I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter!! Once again I am really sorry for it taking me this long to up-date I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**-emily**

**Okay I know that this isn't being fair but I want AT LEAST 70 reviews before I up-date I have never done this before I just want to try it and see what happens**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:**

**please note that there are some pictures for this fanfiction on my bio page**

**OMG u guys are sooooo AWESOME 100 reviews!!**

**W-O-W I got more then 70 reviews within 24 hours, you guys are GREAT! lol but i didn't expect you to review this quickly, you guys must want this next chapter really bad lol Thank you all of my reviews, sooo like I promised here is the next chapter!**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

_**flashbacks: bold and italic**_

**Disclaimer: underlined**

**I do not own Twilight**

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing for chapter 10 of Red Envelope!**

mailbox killer, AlwaysBettingOnAlice, BellandGinny, the dancing phantom, SNGreene, katiexmariex101, DayDazzler, Intoxicated By His Presence, di14, booksickle, Just-Peechy, nomip606, AKL0059, Yondaimehokagefan, EdwardSparkleBear, shaz58, Sarah, Rain Drop Trail, MyColdHeart, oceaneyes85253, tash smith, designerchick85, tigger167, CullenHaleLuvr94, brittany cullen 4ever, studygirl17, blonde-gal, dAzZleM3, Raven, WatchingCat, petites sorcieres, JaspersAngel, evemusings, xXShamrockXx, Ghosts in the Snow, moremoo, MegVampLover, TwilightSagaLover543, sunlit.vampire, uemialice, japhiayeo, daidaixodeanna, musicormisery4105, Cassidy, Toxic Heart, fattoad, adventurous, bookfan6196, urMyBrandOfHerion, randomnessgirl, TwilightNerd, enchantedxbella, roughdiamond5, Shmate, bossygrl9678, Summer home in reality, LovelyTwilight, Is it hard understanding, Iris101, surelycurly, ilovetwilightff's!, writingisfun100, Mia-Lee22, twlightfanatic68, inuyasha finatic, bellamarieswancullen, Grenn Lighting, xolj77xo, vampire-luver101, ashlyn-ilysm, MidnyghtVampyrezz, Fattylumpkins, my-midnight-love16, OXfuturemrsedwardcullenXO, CandyWhore, KdMac, TwilightVampire92, Xxmunchkin29xX, bubbliyblonde17xx, emoTWiLiGHT, BlackWidow12, Rosalie Hale Cullen, the mediator9512, soon-to-be-mrs.cullen, emerald topaz, quirky-as-alice, fun-cub, hot 101, shadows-of-the-moon, Katie, dominique-han, Brittany, KennyC, Mrs. Edward Cullen 4ever, Sam King, serenity12345, SearchingformyEdward, -Maximum-Twilight-Ride-, Mrs. Bella Cullen 14

Chapter 11:

Bella's P.O.V-

The next morning Rose, Alice, and I took quick showers and rushed back to the table to find a red envelope. I picked it up carfully and opened it.

_Good morning girls,_

_here are is the last challenge winers,_

_1. Jocylen, Carrie, and Beth _

_2. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice_

_3. Emmy, Penny, and Alana_

_4. Sue, Faith, and Gianna_

_5. Jessica, Lauren, and Angels_

My eyes began to tear up. It was because of me that we didn't get first place. Alice and Rose wrapped a comforting arms around me.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault," Alice whispered to me. Rose nodded as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Wait, Bella, look!" Rose exclaimed and pointed to the envelope. There was another paper. Alice grabbed it and we all read it.

_Congratulations,_

_Your group has been chosen for the final challenge. _

_1. We would like all of you to pick out an everyday outfit to wear._

_2. We will meet you girls downstairs in front of the door at 8 am sharp._

_3. We will explain the rest to you later._

_Sincerely,_

_The Dominators_

We made it!

"Hurry you guys we have less then 15 minutes to get ready!" I yelled out seeing the time. We all scrambled grabbing clothes. We were supposed to dress in an everyday outfit. I chose a pair of jeans and a plain blue blouse. I added a pair of white lace flats. I ran my brush through my hair and added some light mascara and eye shadow.

"You guys we need to leave!" I belowed out. Rose and Alice emerged, and we all grabbed our purses along with our cell phones.

Alice was wearing her usual pair of jeans and a light pink long-sleeved top with heels. Rose was wearing her skinny jeans and a tube top.

We arrived downstairs to find the boys waiting.

Edward was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a plain gray sweater that showed off his toned chest. My cheeks flushed a light pink. Wait! Why was I blushing? No, Bella don't fall for him! I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Are you reay to go?" Edward asked me a light smile touching his lips. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah," I replied in a whisper. Edward let out a low chuckle and all six of us walked out to the front to find a stretch sleek black limo waiting for us. We all stepped in to find the glossy highly expensive Italian leather. The crystal glasses, the limo even had a platinum flat screen T.V. Alice and Jasper took their seats on the far right, Rose and Emmett sat facing the driver, and that left Edward and I to sit behind the driver.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked glancing up at Jasper. My eyes narrowed. What happened between her and Jasper, they seemed more...chummy, like friends even.

Jasper brought his pointer finger to his lips, "It's a secret, but I know you'll love it." I turned my attention to watch the other cars and scenery rush passed us.

The only two people speaking were Alice and Jasper. I would have to ask her about that later.

"Young Master we are here." the limo driver said. We all stepped out of the car to be facing...the mall?

"Why are we at the mall?" Rose asked. All three guys smirked.

"Well this is the first part of the Challenge. Well it's not really even a challenge all you have to do is...shop." Jasper said. I was confused. Rose looked very confused, but Alice...she was hyper.

"SHOPPING REALLY! I LOVE SHOPPING!! DID YOU KNOW I LIKE SHOPPING?!" she was already esctatic, great.

"All you need to do is make sure you buy an outift for later tonight." Emmett said.

"And we are your personal escorts." Edward said. Alice grabbed Jasper's arm and began pulling him to the front doors.

"Oh and we get the mall to ourselves, we rented it out." Edward added.

"You _rented_ the mall." I said my eye brows raised.

"Yes, I did." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't even know you could do that," I said to myself.

"Come on Jasper!" Alice screamed as she ran into the mall. I began walking up to the door knowing that Edward was following me.

The seond I entered the mall my mouth dropped open. There at every entrence of the mall were the store clerks and they were all fashioned to be waiting for us, it was like in the movie 'Sweet Home Alabama' with Reese Witherspoon and Patrick Dempsey. When he took her to Tiffany's to buy an engagment ring, that is how it looked.

"Wow," I whispered.

"It's amazing isn't it," Edward spoke as he stood next to me. I shot him a glare and stormed off to the nearest store.

For the next three hours I went from shop to shop, Edward following me like a dog would to its master. He was currently holding four shopping bags, but as I was walking to another store I spotted Alice and Jasper. And wow I felt horrible for Jasper there he was carrying what looked like six shopping bags on each arm, and there was another man following them with four shopping bags on each arm. I couldn't help but let out a giggle, Alice certanily was different.

"Bella, you really should buy a dress," Edward said in my ear, his warm breath tickling me. My cheeks instantly flushed as I jumped back away from him. I gave him a light humph as I walked into a dress store.

"Welcome to Blossoms Formal Dress do you need any help?" a tall slender blonde girl asked me but fluttering her eyelashes at Edward.

"No, thank you," I said as I began searching through the racks of silk dresses. _Maybe I should pick this blue one, or maybe black...Arg this is to difficult! _I pushed my conflicting thoughts away and picked out a few simple ones.

"What about this one?" Edward suggested holding up a blue dress.

"Wow, um, sure. I'll try it on." I said scrambling for words, it was perfect. I rushed into one of the changing stalls and slid on the dress. I stared at myself, this body couldn't be mine. The silk clung to my curves making me look much skinnier, and creating the illusion that I had a small waist.

It was a sleek dress that hung around my feet and piled on the floor from the extra length. The only strap the dress had was split into two thick pieces that wrapped around. The thinner piece of the two connected at the back of the dress under my right arm. Ironed pleats began at the waist and worked themselves down to the bottom of the dress. Wrapped around the chest was another pleated piece of material that, at the bottom, came up and molded itself neatly into the strap. It appeared as though that same piece of fabric came down, out from under the arm, and wrapped down my right side before ending and falling into the pleated pattern.

I couldn't help but stare at myself until someone broke my trance.

"Do I get to see what it looks like on you?" Edward asked. I lightly blushed, I would save the dress to show him later. I quickly but carfeully took off the silky dress and hurriedly put back on my original clothing. I stepped out of the changing room and went up to the counter and handed her the dress.

"That would be 1,200," she said. I froze. No way! There was no way I was going to have Edward pay for this.

"Here," Edward said handing the lady a gold credit card.

"Edward," I said as I grabbed his hand to stop him, "There is no way in hell I am going to let you buy this dress for me!" I practically yelled at him.

He let out a sigh, "Bella I have already spent money on you, why does this change anything?" I stared into his emerald green eyes,

"Because those things added together is 1,200 dollars I can't let you pay for a dress that _is_ 1,200 dollars!" I said. He chuckled under his breath as he took his other hand and removed my hand as he continued to let the lady pay for the dress.

"I can't believe you bought that dress," I muttered.

"Bella I'm sure you have spent much more money than that." Edward said. I whipped my head around.

"What? Is that what the kind of person I am?" I yelled at him. "No Edward, I have never spent that much money. Some people don't spend their money willy nilly!" I said as I stormed off.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

I sighed. How could I say something so careless? I called over one of the workers and asked him to hold the bags of clothes as I ran after Bella.

"Bella, wait!" I cried out. She made a quick left and ran out of one of the exits. I followed as swiftly as I could.

I ran out to Bella. She was standing in the middle of the street, rain was pouring down, and she just stood their frozen.

"Bella," I spoke as I gently grabbed her shoulder. She turned to me her hair, face, and body soaked with water. It looked as if she was crying.

"Bella, it was nothing. What I said...I didn't mean it." I said trying to explain myself. She shook her head.

"Edward, do you think that I am upset about what you just said? No. It's everything." she said her eyes boring into mine. I gave her a confused look. She let out a sigh.

"Edward, our parents HATE each other. Although I think that their hate for each other is stupid and childish...I can't do this anymore." Bella was giving up.

I grasped her shoulders, "No, Bella what our parents are doing, that has nothing to do with us. Nothing!" I said. I really just wanted things to go back to the way they were when we were four.

"I wish things would just go back to the way they were when we were four." Bella whispered, it was as if she read my mind. I embraced her in a hug and whispered in her ear,

"I do too."

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

After we were finished shopping we were off to some other place. Edward and I had changed into different clothes before we left. I couldn't help but remember Edward and my moment in the rain. After he gave me the hug I saw something.

Because it was raining his clothes got soaked, that's when I saw it. Around his neck was a silver necklace. I could clearly see the ring. I bit my lip, he had kept it! I had thought it was childish of me to keep the ring so I had hidden it a secret place.

"We have arrived," Edward's driver announced. We stepped out to see...a carnival? There were roller coasters, a farris wheel, games, junk food, entertainment and lots of fun to be had!

"Are you girls ready to have some fun?" Emmett cheered. I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't over eat though, we have something special planned for after this," Jasper warned us.

We broke off; Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose, and Edward and me.

* * *

Rosalie's P.O.V-

Emmett and I had just gotten off one of the roller coasters. Today I had forgotten about the incident and just let go to have fun.

"You there, young man, would you like to test your strength?" a man in white and red striped clothing asked Emmett. It was one of those games where you hit the platform with a hammer and the metal piece shoots up and hits the bell, if your strong enough.

"If you hit the bell you get this free HUGE stuffed animal." the man said pointing to a huge stuffed bear with a red bow around its neck.

"Sure," Emmett said as he rolled up his sleeves. The man handed him the hammer, and Emmett swung it down on the platform, the metal piece shot up and rang the bell, as it went the rainbow colored lights followed it. The man looked shocked, I smirked I guess he didn't expect Emmett to win. He handed Emmett the huge stuffed animal with a bewildered look on his face.

"Here you go my lady," Emmett said as he handed me the animal. I laughed and took the stuffed bear. I looked up, smiled at him and hugged the animal. Emmett still remembered that bears were my favorite anamals.

"Thank you Emmett." I said. He gave me a grin as we continued our way through the fair.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V-

"Come on Jasper, pppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeee can we go on that roller coaster?" I pleaded with Jasper as I pointed up at the biggest rollar coaster in the fair. It was a bright red and orange roller coaster, it had four loops, a huge 210 foot drop, and it looked totally freakin' awesome!

"I don't know, Alice," Jasper said hesitantly as he stared at the monsterous roller coaster. I looked up at him and gave him the Alice puupy look. He let a sigh of defeat and let me drag him to the ride.

After the ride we got off and Jasper didn't look that good.

"Jasper, are you okay?"I asked in concern he looked a little green. Jasper let go of my hand and ran over to a trash can as he threw up. I bit my lip and walked up to him.

"Jasper, why didn't you tell me you didn't want to go on the ride?" I asked him as I gave him a light smack on the head.

"I did," he muttered.

"Oh," I said looking down.

"Hey Alice it was fun, well okay I'm lying, but I just wanted to make you happy." he said as he gave me a hug. I smiled up at him,

"But I'm with you, so I'm as happy as I can be." I replied as I hugged him back.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

Edward and I were going from ride to ride, but I didn't want to go on any of the major roller coasters. I didn't want to get sick.

"Hey Edward lets go on the ferris wheel!" I said as we rushed over and got into one of the seats. The ride jerked forward and we slowly began to go around.

"Wow," I breathed, I thought Edward's balcony had a great view this was incredible! The sun was slowly setting, you could see the houses and trees.

I glanced over at Edward, he looked just as captivated as I was. His bronze hair ruffled in the wind, his eyes glowing, and he looked utterly perfect.

"Um...Edward about today when I made you get soaked in the rain...I'm sorry." I said not making eye contact.

"Why are you apologizing?" he whispered his voice light and gentle. I turned to stare at him,

"I just...I'm sorry." I said again, he let out a melodic laugh.

"Bella if anyone has to say sorry it's me, I just..." he said as he lagged off.

"Wow," I said, " Edward Masen at a loss for words."

He laughed. "Yeah. Well . . . I guess I just wanted to spend time with you. We never talked after the incident when we were four." he continued.

I glanced at the sunset, "I know," I whispered I wasn't even sure if he heard me.

Then the ride was over and we got off and went around for a few more hours. We all met back at the limo and went on our way. We stopped, and the boys told us that we should get dressed. We split up and went into the room where the boys had reserved so that we could get changed and ready for what was next.

Once we were all dressed, we stepped out, but there wasn't anyone, and there was a different limo. This time a white one, we glanced at each other but stepped in.

Rose was wearing a glossy, red-orange dress that dropped into a deep V down her chest. The fabric that was actually covering something had an ironed pleat like my dress, but at the top of her shoulder the strap became a thick piece of fabric that had jewels lining the edges and beaded flowers intricately designed between them. The straps formed an X on her upper back and came down under the V where it met with a jeweled shape. Coming down from the base of the V was the same pattern as the straps but going around her waist and meeting at a small downward point just above her butt. As if that wasn't enough the dress had a slit that started about 5 inches above the knee. Talk about a dress!

Alice's dress, however, was much simpler. The dark purple halter fell about 5 inches above her knee and, although, there was a low kneck line on her dress as well, it appeared much more modest. At the base of the V there was a silver oval with designs and patterns on its face. Winding around her chest was a fabric that had little jewels embedded in it.

"Where did the guys go?" I asked the driver.

"They already left, they will meet you at the place." he replied. He drove and stopped a few minutes later.

"Alright, Miss Alice this is your stop." he said.

"Wait aren't we all going to the same place?" Rose questioned the driver.

He shook his head, "I just follow orders Miss Rosalie. This is where Master Jasper said to let Miss Alice off." he said. Alice shrugged and stepped out.

The driver went off and then stopped again.

"Okay, Miss Rosalie this is your stop."

Rose stepped out of the car. That left me. The drive was definitely longer then Alice and Rose's, but finally he stopped.

"Miss Bella this is your stop." he announced. I stepped out and froze. This couldn't be right, I was standing in front of a forest. I turned around to tell the driver he must be mistaken but he had already left.

I then saw lights that were twisted around the tree branches, it was lighting the way to where ever I was supposed to go. I followed the lights, it was harder then I thought wearing these heels and hiking through a forest, not a good mix especially with me being a klutz.

I froze, there in the center of a breath taking meadow was Edward. Around the meadow were lights that were stranded around trees and there, in the center was a table lit with candles and food. Edward stood there in a nice fitting tux looking like a god.

"Oh my god," I muttered.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V-

After the driver had let me out, I stood there confused. Where was I supposed to go? Then a women emerged dressed in an outfit that looked as though she would be serving someone with her hair tied in a tight pony tail. She looked to be about 5'5" and with my heels I was a few inches taller than her. She was holding one of those old fashioned candlebras.

"Good evning, Miss Alice. My name is Catherine and Master Jasper has hired me to help you find where he has set up dinner." Catherine said. She instantly began walking through the grass, and I followed. I_ hope Bella doesn't trip or fall and ruin her dress,_ I thought. I could see her now trying to find her way through a forest and breaking one of her heels and managing to break her arm along with the heel. I let out a giggle until I saw the light up ahead.

My mouth fell open, Jasper had a huge blanket set out on the lush grass, there where candles everywhere and he had a basket with food. Wasn't this supposed to be a challenge? This looked more like a date!

* * *

Rosalies' P.O.V-

The driver drove off and I stood there in front of a restraunt. I stepped in to find the whole place empty even the tables were gone except for one. There was Emmett standing there grinning like a fool at me. The restraunt was definitely fancy and there were candles at the table.

"Wow, Emmett. You guys didn't have to go this far. I mean a regular dinner would be fine too." I said. Emmett was wearing a sleek tux that made him look beautiful. He smiled sheepishly at me. I took my seat and Emmett took his.

The dinner was delicious I couldn't deny that. We chatted about random events, and after we finished our desserts Emmett stood up and offered me his hand. Then slow music began and I knew we were going to dance. I took his hand and he instictively wrapped his arm around my waist.

As we danced he brought _that _topic up.

_"_Rose, please tell me what I did wrong all those years ago." Emmett pleaded with me. I glared at him he just had to ruin the moment.

"Emmett I saw you with her," I hissed out. He stopped dancing.

"Who?" he demanded.

"That _girl _Jade. I saw you kiss her, you even said _"I will always be here for you Jade" _I quoted what he said. Emmett ran his hand through his hair,

"That's why you haven't spoken to me for years," he said shocked. I let out a humph and began heading towards the door. I felt him grab my wrist,

"That's not what I meant," he said. I stared into his eyes.

"Then tell me who she is!" I demanded.

"She is my cousin Rose, Jade Mathews. She is my mom's sister's daughter. Her mother had just died." he said. I froze,

"What?" I said shocked.

"Rose, I was just comforing her. That's why and we didn't even kiss, ok well we did but on the cheek." he began explaining himself.

"Oh," I whispered, how could I have been so stupid?

"Rose, your blaming youself." he said reading my mind. I shook my head denying it I could feel tears clouding my vision. I had ruined years of not talking to Emmett all because I saw him with his COUSIN!

"Rose, your crying." he said as he gingerly wiped away the tears. He then wrapped me in a hug.

"I love you Rose," he whispered. And that's when my world froze.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

Bella stood their under the moonlight looking like an angel. She was gorgeous.

"Good evening," I said. She walked into the meadow looking completely stunned.

"Edward, how did you find this place?" she breathed.

"I found it one day hiking," I replied not taking my eyes off of my angel. We began eating dinner and talked about random things. Once dinner was finished I hit a button on a remote and music began playing. Bella smiled up at me,

"May I have this dance?" I asked her and instantaneously she blushed. God, I just wanted to kiss her there.

"You may," she replied as we began dancing. Then she began a conversation.

"Edward, you still have it don't you." she whispered. I bent my head down into her hair,

"What do I still have?" I asked her breathing in her strawberry shampoo.

"The ring," she whispered. I stiffened for a second,

"I do," I replied. "Do you?" I asked her. She froze and looked up at me,

"Yes, I do." I smiled at her,

"Bella we shouldn't let our parents petty problems be an issue between us." I said.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" she asked me. She truley was an air head at times, could she not see it, I bent down and whispered in her ear,

"I love you Bella."

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V-

Alice and I had finished eating and we began dancing. This had been one of my wishes when I was younger. To have a chance to dance with Alice Brandon. I smiled. And here I was, with Alice in my arms.

"Jasper, I'm sorry," Alcie said to me.

"What for? I thought we said we had started over," I asked confused.

"No, not about that, about today on the roller coaster," Alice said. I let out a laugh,

"Alice I'm fine, it's okay now." She opened her mouth to say something but before she could let out a word I silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**lol okay I know I said I wouldn't type another 4,000 word chapter, but I had to it was just to much and I didn't want to stop. So I guess that's good for you readers, lol.**

**So I was thinking, some people have reviewed saying that they didn't like haveing the flashbacks during the story. So I would live you readers to vote. **

**If you want me to have three special chapters, where each chapter is dedicated to Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rose. It will just be a chapter about each of their pasts, nothing more. I will continue the regular chapters, so I will post the special chapters after every other regular chapter. I will only do this IF the majority of my reviews want this, AND if I recieve 100 reviews after the regular chapter.**

**If you do not want this then please add this to your review that you DO NOT want the special chapters.**

**So please Review letting me know if YOU DO want the special chapters or if YOU DO NOT want the special chapters!!**

**thanx**

**-emily**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Authore Note:

Okay Okay before you all kill me I AM REALLY SORRY! yes I know I have no excuse for why I didn't up-date just pure lazyness. And I ammmm RRREEEEEAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY sorry for this chapter being so short..

Thank you everyone who reviewed for chapter 11 of Red Envelop! I decided that I will just continue typing the flashbacks into the chapters, because you know most of their past's already.

**Well anyway here is chapter 12 I hope you like it!**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

_**flashbacks: bold and italic**_

**Disclaimer: underlined**

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 12:

Rosalie's P.O.V-

_"I love you Rose," _those four words slide off of his tongue and I froze. Everything around me froze. I couldn't hear anything; my heart felt as if it had just been stunned. ...WHAT?! I jumped backwards shocked. Emmett looked as stunned as I was by my reaction.

"Rose, I have waited years to tell you those words...do you not feel the same?" he asked his eyes swimming with rejection. A pang of guilt hit me,

"No no, it's not that...it's just that it was so sudden..." I lagged off not able to find the right words. I did love Emmett, why was I so afraid to admit it?

"...Rose, are you okay?" he asked then did I realize I was crying tears where running down my cheeks. I felt disgusted with myself; now he must hate me.

"Rose I'm sorry, let's just forget about this okay?" he asked me as he wrapped his arms around me. I began shaking my head,

"No, Emmett I really do like you believe me I do, it's just I'm...scared." I guess that was the right word, scared.

"Oh," he said his sad smile turning into a grin. "Well I'll just wait for you Rose. I mean as long as I know you care for me as much as I care for you that's all that matters right now, right?" I smiled up at him,

"Ya," I whispered.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V-

Jasper's lips where soft against mine like silk. He slowly pulled away, my eyes where still wide like saucers. Did her just KISS ME?!

"Alice?" he asked me he lightly shook my shoulder. I couldn't blink, I couldn't move, I was in shock. My heart was thudding loudly in my chest, like it was going to give out within moments. It was beating so hard I wondered vaguely how he couldn't hear it.

"Alice!" he said more frantic. I snapped out of my daze. Confusion, panic, and a few other unnamed emotions flashed through his eyes.

"What...what happened?" I asked. Jasper looked at me confused.

"You don't remember, I just kissed you." he explained looking down at me cautiously, like I might be suffering a psychotic episode.

"Oh, he he. Sorry, I was just shocked," I said rubbing the back of my head, feeling like an idiot for forgetting. Jasper's lips turned up into a smile,

"Ok, was it a good kiss or a bad one?" he asked. I smiled and stood on the tips of my toes and whispered in his ear.

"Very good," and kissed him. I was...content, feeling Jasper so close to me I felt whole. Hopefully Rose and Bella where having as much luck as I was.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

I stood there stunned the let out a laugh.

"You must be joking I'm sure that the if any girl you like would be inhumanly gorgeous, probably a blond, she must be athletic, smart, funny, sensitive, and most definitely is graceful," I said picturing this ideal girl.

This time Edward let out a laugh.

"Yes that's true the girl I like is inhumanly gorgeous, she is funny, and sensitive. But I'm not really into blonds. I like brunets better," Eward whispered as he leaned into the nape of my neck.

"I like a girl who blushes constantly, a girl who is perceptive, and a girl like you."

I frowned - he wasn't joking about this. I pushed him away. "Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked but really wasn't a question. This time Edward frowned.

"Bella I just confessed to you and you think this is a joke..." he ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

"No, no, no, NO!" I yelled, "Edward do you not understand OUR PARENTS HATE, DESPISE, LOATH each other. Edward, god why can't you understand that!" I screamed out as I whipped around and began walking away. But then a hand grasped my wrists and spun me around and wrapped his arms around me cradling me in his chest.

"Bella no you don't understand. I have liked you since the day at the lake. I don't give a damn what our parents do I truly love you Bella," Edward look down at me his eyes searching mine. "Please can't you understand?"

I couldn't say anything. I was dumbfound.

"I'm sorry Edward," I finally said. I peeked up from under my eye lashes to see a sad looking Edward Cullen. Guilt slapped me in the face.

"It's not you Edward its me I just don't know my own feelings I am really sorry," I said. It was true; I was so confused. I could feel Edwards thumb lifted my chin up so that I could look at him straight in the eye. He leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"That's okay Bella I will wait for you. You are the only one who has a grasp on my heart I will wait as long as you want me to." and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and let me go.

I ran, I ran as fast as I could faintly following the lights until I had made it to the limo waiting for me. A few tears had escaped but I brushed them away quickly.

"Thank you Edward," I whispered more or less to myself. He didn't deserve me, he deserved someone who could love him back, who could take care of him, who could make him smile, someone who wasn't me.

The limo driver had gone back and picked up Alice and Rose. The trip was silent, once we made it back to the mansion I ran straight up to the bedroom and locked myself in the bathroom.

My tears flowed freely down my cheeks and I cried. I cried for Edward, and I cried for myself.

After a few minutes of trying to calm myself down I had decided I needed to leave.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**im sorry everyone for this chapter being short. but at least I up-dated...right? but yes I will try and up-date again in the next few days so cross your fingers that I will!**

**And I mean the excitement for Breaking Dawn has just hit me like a bowling ball it is like a week away! Who isn't excited?! **

**and in case you didn't read my author note above I will just put the flashbacks in the chapters like I was doing so if you don't like oh well stinky poo for you lol sorry that was the majority of the votes.**

**Soooooooooooooo I will try and up-date either by thursday or friday! And yes it will be longer then this WWAAAYYY LONGER!**

**until then!**

**-emily**

**REVIEWS!**

**Beta's Note (because I feel like it :P)**

**Hello! Former Sunlit.Vampire here. I felt like expressing my excitement over Breaking Dawn... exactly ten days from now! Squeals and almost jumps before remembering the laptop on her lap**

**That is all, thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note:**

**okay so i know i promised to up-date last week but as you all know Breaking Dawn was just so close that I couldn't do anything but stare at the countdown! **

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

_**flashbacks: bold and italic**_

**Disclaimer: underlined**

**I do not own Twilight**

**WARNING- In my story Renee and Charlie are still together!**

**I also have pictures of everyones house on my profile and I have a picture of Bella's bedroom**

Chapter 13:

**WARNING: at the bottom of this chapter there MIGHT be a huge SPOILER to breaking dawn! So please do not read it if you want to save the book to be a surprise I am just confused on the Rumor!**

Bella's P.O.V-

Once it was night and both Alice and Rose where in a deep sleep I quickly packed my things. Which wasn't a lot although I left a few things in the closet. I quickly wrote a letter and placed it on my neatly made bed. I grabbed my suit case and duffle bag and silently closed the door.

I stepped into the elevator knowing that it would be hard for me to be silent while bringing my suit case down the stairs. The elevator doors opened and a light 'ding' which echoed throughout the halls. I froze and waited a few seconds, but nothing happened. Good. I went to the front door when I could hear someones footsteps.

I whipped my head around and saw...

Jessica. I almost laughed out loud she looked horrible her usually frizzy hair looked like a red afro or a birds nest. Her eyes where half open. And oh my god her face was wiped of all make-up and she looked HIDEOUS! Her usually face of full make-up was now a sickly pale color. She had red dots on her face which where pimples, and scars on her face. She had this light mole right in the center of her forehead. She was walking to the elevator and hit the button...was she sleep walking?

I quickly took out my cell phone and took a picture. A giggle pasted my lips - this was just to good. Jessica disappeared behind the elevator doors and I opened the front door and walked only one block down before I found my limo. My butler Jensen opened the door and took my language.

"It is good to see you Ms. Swan," Jensen said as he began driving.

"I am sorry for calling you this early in the morning," I said feeling guilty - it was three in the morning but he was the only one who could pick me up.

"That is perfectly fine Ms. Swan," Jensen said as the dark green trees whooshed past us. I opened my mouth to say somehting.

"Yes Ms. Swan we will keep this between us, I was never here." I smiled at Jensen he was like my second father.

"Thank you," I replied he didn't know how thank full I was. We arrived home within a few minutes and I silently slipped back into my home. I jumped on my bed and fell asleep. I was now worried about how Rose and Alice would take it...well that was tomorrows problem right then all I wanted to do was be alone.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V-

I awoke first and looked up to see Bella's bed made and something on the pillow. I was confused what time was it? I glanced at the clock it was five in the morning where was she? I looked in the bathroom, the closet, and then it hit me.

Bella's shampoo was gone, all of her cloths, and her shoes. She had left. I shook Rose furiously, pissed that she did this. Rose groaned as she looked up,.

"God, what is it Alice?" Rose said as she closed her eyes again.

"Rose this is bad. I think Bella left," I said as I opened the envelope Bella had left.

"What?!" Rose shrieked as she jumped out of bed and began reading the letter over my shoulder.

_Dear Alice and Rose,_

_I am very sorry. I know I am a coward. I just couldn't take this competition anymore._

_I'm sure you both know why __and I hope you will one day forgive me._

_I left early this morning and I am at my house._

_Please don't quit the competition to come after me, I don't want you to. _

_I know that Emmett and Jasper both confessed to you..._

_And I aslo know you both like them so don't leave because I can't face my problems,_

_Thank you, _

_You are better then best friends I don't deserve you two or anyone for that matter,_

_Good-Bye,_

_Love, _

_Bella_

I couldn't believe this I reread it again.

"Come on lets go," I said as I began opening my suit case. Rose grabbed my arm,

"No," she said. I froze.

"Rose she left we need to go after her," I said. Rose's grip tightened,

"No Alice didn't you see what she wrote, she doesn't want us too we should just let her be by herself for a while." I gapped I couldn't believe that Rosalie was saying this. I pulled out of her grasp.

"Rose I don't think you understand," I said back raising my voice slighlty. She let out an aggrivated sigh,

"Okay Alice let's say that Bella was dying," she started my face twisted in horror,

"How can you say that?" I said she held up her hand to silence me,

"I'm speaking figuratively, but continuing what if she was dying and her last wish to us was that she just wanted to spead her last moment with her family...would you seriously break into her home even though it was Bella's dying wish?"

I froze as I began thinking she did have point I hung my head.

"Fine but we should tell the guys," I declared Rose nodded.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

I stood there in the cold shower staring at nothing. Last nights events came rushing back to me. I knew Bella needed her space she was so thick headed. I turned off the water and got dressed. Emmett and Jasper seemed happy their confessions must have went great.

We headed down stairs to announce the last challenge during breakfast. That's when I saw Bella's chair was empty. Was she upstairs in her room hiding?

I glanced over to Jasper and he looked at Alice who hung her head hiding her face.

"Where is Bella?" I asked looking at Rosalie and Alice my eyes narrowing slightly. Alice mumbled something while Rosalie stuffed her mouth with pancakes.

"What was that?" I said knowing that they where hiding something then Charlotte Sometimes "How I could just kill a man," rang throughout the room. Alice looked shocked and fumbled taking out her cellphone. She clicked a few buttons and then fell out of her seat laughing her head off.

"Alice, are you okay?" Rosalie asked her Alice showed Rosalie the phone and she fell down laughing. Everyone was silent, all you could hear was the laughing of two teenage girls. Jasper came up to Alice.

"Alice what is it?" he asked she showed him the phone. I was confused, then a grin spread acrooss his face. Emmett obviously wanted to see what was so funny and the second he saw the phone he fell down to the ground and boomed a huge laugh he began rolling on the ground holding his sides.

Rosalie was wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"What is so funny?!" Jessica screamed out. Alice smiled up at her,

"Oh nothing I just got this picture you see..." Alice said holding out her phone so that everyone at the table could see Jessica Stanley sleepwalking. Her face flushed and she rushed out of the room. Everyone else was laughing it was a humorous picture. I bit my tongue tying my best not to laugh.

"Alice please tell me where Bella is." I said again. She looked down.

"She left," she whispered. I was stunned.

"She...left!" I yelled out as I stormed off to the front door. I was going to talk to her and knock some sense into that girl.

"Wait!" Rosalie said as she handed me a letter and I began reading it.

"Why?" I whispered. This couldn't be happening, why would she leave? Well it didn't matter I would talk to her.

"Edward," this time Jasper stopped me.

"What?!" I snarled.

"You can't go to Bella's house, you know that her parents are home." Jasper said knowing about our familys hatred. My hand froze for a second on the door handle.

"I don't care," and I swung the door open and got into my limo.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

"Okay Sweetie now we will be back in three days we are just going to Europe for a few days," my mom Renee said as she kissed me on my cheek.

"Ya I know mom you and dad have a good trip," I said giving her a hug.

"Come on Renee we will be late," my dad Charlie said. Renee rolled her eyes,

"Coming sweetie," and with that my parents left.

I sighed.

"Ms. Swan what would you like us to do?" Jensen asked standing next to him a single file line was the cooks, maids, and other people who worked around the house.

"You can all have the next three days off." I declared everyone was happy.

"But Ms. Swan what about you?" Jensen asked he was always such a worry wort.

"Please, Jensen I am perfectly capable of cooking and washing my own cloths, it is perfectly fine." and with that I walked up to my bedroom.

A few minutes later I could hear the front door close. Now I had the whole house to myself.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

My driver stopped a block away from Bella's house. I stepped out and put a baseball cap on and a pair of sunglasses along with a scarf to cover most of my face. I began walking to Bella's house when I saw her maids and cooks leaving. I was confused. Did they get fired? No, Bella must have let them have a day off...which meant her parents where away. My eyes lit up this was perfect.

I waited until everyone was gone and I walked around her mansion. I had actually never been to Bella's home. It wasn't as big as my house, but it was big.

Then I found the right window it was in the back of the house overlooking the scene forest. The door was open and the curtains where swishing in the wind. I smiled, Bella should know better then to leave her door open. I climbed a tree and jumped onto the balcony.

I peered into Bella's room. I was surprised I pictured it more of a pool of pink and pastel colors. But it was a mature white and black bedroom. It was a very large room with a queen sized bed, an imported leather white couch, a glass desk, and another door which I assumed led to her bathroom.

Bella wasn't anywhere in the bedroom but her bathroom door was closed and I could hear the light tricking of water. She was taking a shower.

I took this opportunity to search through her room. Okay I had to admit I wanted to know what Bella was like at home. The room was clean. My eyes fell upon a tiny china box. It was in the center of her desk, I slowly opened it to reveal...

the ring.

I was dumbfound she kept it! I heard the shower water stop and the door open.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

I wrapped my baby blue towel around my body and stepped out of my shower. I walked over to my closet when I felt a strong arm around my waist. A hand clamped over my mouth. Oh my god I will never leave my doors open how could I have been so stupid it was probably a rapist. The worst part was I was naked except for the flimsy towel! I struggled under his grasp.

"Bella it's me," Edward. He realised me I stared at him how was I supposed to know that, that was Edward. He was wearing a baseball cap a pair of sunglasses and a scarf?

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him clutching my towel. Edward's eyes lowered and a light blush painted his cheeks I had to admit it was adorable. He removed his hat, sunglasses, and scarf.

"I wanted to know why you quit." he said.

"Um...Edward...can I change?" I said my face flushing. Edward turned his eyes away and nodded. I quickly ran into my closet and shut the door behind me. I just grabbed whatever I saw first and emerged out of the closet. Edward hadn't moved a muscle.

"Hey," I said letting him know I was done. He turned to face me. I took this chance to ask him again,

"Why are you here Edward?" my voice was strong and calm. I was internally grateful because on the inside I was totally freaking out.

He let out a sigh, "Bella I came back to know why you left. And don't say some stupid excuse I know that it was what happened last night." His emerald green eyes where hard and dark almost dangerous looking. I gulped.

"Edward listen to me and please understand, I can't even remember when it started but our parents began fighting because of some stupid business crap, and not to mention my father took your mother to Prom while your father took my mother to prom! I mean it was like a freakin love square!" I yelled out throwing up my hands in exasperation. It was true my father had fallen in love with his mother, and his father loved my mother. It turned out that my mother actually liked my father and his mother liked his father. Then with the whole prom thing and the businesses. And to add to all of that our mothers had been best friends since they where in preschool. So that's the story.

"Bella I love you," he whispered. That was all he could say, 'I love you.' My eyes saddned but I knew that whenever he was close my heart would skip beats, when I would see him smile I couldn't help but smile back, was I falling for him?

I began chewing my lip, okay so I just had an epiphany - I like Edward Cullen. Great, now here he was standing right in front of me in my bedroom. What was I...then I lost of all my thoughts when I felt a soft pressure on my lips.

Holy Shit. I gasped out loud and jumped back. He kissed me! Edward looked just as shocked as I was except he was shocked by my reaction.

"Edward what the hell!" I screamed out although on the inside I was completely flustered and couldn't help but think about how good his lips felt.

"Bella please!" he was begging. I had to avert my eyes. This was to much - I hated seeing that loss in his eyes. The way his eyes would shimmer almost as if he was going to cry. I sank to my bed, this was horrible.

"Edward..." I was trying to think of what to say I couldn't even know my own feelings. "Edward," I started again, "I might like you, I just don't know." I confided.

I glanced up under my eyelashes a spark of hope swept through his eyes. He moved to sit next to me but gave me a good amount of space between us. He turned to me and gave me his famous crooked smile that warmed my heart.

"I truly love you with all my heart," he said his eyes smoldering my own. I didn't realize but he had was slowly coming closer to me until our faces where almost touching. His warm breath fanning against my face making me dizzy. My breathing became more like little gasps.

"I know," I whispered and his lips fell upon mine once again. This time I didn't push him away but cautiously kissed him back. The moment was perfect his lips like an angels feathers brushed against mine. His thumb brushing my cheeks. My hands brushing through his silky hair.

We broke apart for air, and we just sat there staring deep into each other's eyes. It was the best day of my life.

* * *

Time skip still Bella's P.O.V-

Alice, Rose, and I where going down to Hawaii with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. We where going to stay at the big Island for two days. We made sure that I would be back before my parents would be coming home.

Alice being Alice brought way to much luggage but the bright side for her was that we where taking one of Edward's father's private planes so she could bring as much luggage as she seemed fit. And that ended up being six suit cases, three carry on's and two duffel bags. She had to have her butlers come and carry all of her luggage.

"Hey Alice if the plane goes down it will be your luggage's fault!" Emmett yelled out. Alice stuck out her tongue at him as her butlers loaded the plane with all of her luggage.

Rose and I only brought one suit case and a carry on.

"Um...Alice we are only going for two days do you really need all those things?" I asked her. She turned to me gaping,

"Bella of course I do! How long have you known me?" I nodded she was right when we went on that school trip to Spain you should have seen how much cloths she brought. The flight people had to tell her that she couldn't go on with that many suit cases so it ended up that her father brought his own plane and she went on a separate flight.

"I guess your right," I said shrugging. Edward lightly kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist,

"Hey there beautiful," he whispered in my ear giving me shivers.

"Hey there your self," I replied kissing him on the lips.

"Hey love birds lets go!" Emmett yelled as he disappeared into the plane. I giggled as Edward and I made our way into the plane hands together fingers intertwined.

This was going to be a fun vacation. For the first time in a long time I felt like I could be free from Edward and my parents fight.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**okay so at leas this chapter was a bit longer right? so as you all can guess the next chapter will be all about their trip to Hawaii. So I decided to do what some other authors on fanfiction have done, if you review I will give you a sneak peak to the next chapter!**

**REVIEWS!**

**oh have any of you guys heard about the rumor? I heard that some people know what happen in Breaking Dawn...acutally I am sure some people already have the book since it is national. But what is confusing me is what the people say is in the next book...I will put what i heard about it at the bottom so those of you who DO NOT want to know skip! but if some of you have could you please tell me if it is true or not. **

**So please if you don't want to know what MIGHT happen in Breaking Dawn hit the Review button please! he he**

**SPOILER?! FOR BREAKING DAWN?!**

**I heard that Bella gets pregnant and then gets turned. Her daughter ends up being like a half vampire and her name is Nassie. Jacob ends up imprinting on Nassie, and the Volturi come back. The cullen family team up with the Denali family and beat the Volturi. But someone ends up dying.**

**okay what doesn'y makes sense is I thought STephenie said vampires couldn't get pregnant, and i thought the Volturi wouldn't be showing up again because at the end of Eclipse Alice told Jane that the date was set for August 13th. So some people say it is true some say it isn't but then again I guess I will find out in two days!**

**END SPOILER?! FOR BREAKING DAWN?!**

okay I am really sorry if you accidentaly read it...SORRY! but if some of my awesome reviews could clarrify this problem that has been bugging me that would be great!

**-emily**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note:**

**WAIT!! before you hit the close button on your computer please here me out...**

**I HAVE NOT finished the Red Envelope, yes I am still alive over here! lol I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't had a chance to up-date I was super lazy over the summer and since high school started I have been cramming all my time for Bio. and English homework.**

**I know excuses excuses but im sorry and HOPEFULLY I will finish the next chapter as soon as possible it will be my goal to up-date this weekend!**

**Also some of you have seen that I up-dated more pictures if you where wondering what they where it is for the next chapter...since you know they go to Hawaii the girls have to wear bathing suits lol. **

**I think that's all so please please be patient with me and I will up-date within the next few days...okay?**

**oh and truth be told I kinda forgot about fanfiction...BUT ONLY FOR A SECOND! lol and since Breaking Dawn came out I have been kinda out of the Twilight mood. **

**This DOES NOT mean I am stopping with fanfictions I will of course be still writing fanfictions so no worries all my loyal friends. I have been working on a few stories that might be posted up on fanfiction eventually lol.**

**So yes thank you to all of you who read this author note and I hope you all understand.**

**THANK YOU!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note:**

**okay so ya here is my up-date so this chapter is just going to be about Bella and the gang in Hawaii! So I hope you all like it!!**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

_**flashbacks: bold and italic**_

**Disclaimer: underlined**

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 14:

**WARNING!-THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED!!!!-WARNING **

Bella's P.O.V-

The clear sky, the warm air, and the huge palm trees. Here we where in Hawaii the tropical island. We stepped off of the airplane and went to find our limo driver. As we walked through the airport everyone was staring at us.

"Are they models?"

"W-O-W look at those boys that one with bronze hair is supper yummy,"

"Damn look at those girls,"

"Look at the one with the muscle he is cute,"

The second Rose heard that she wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and kissed him patiently. I heard Edward chuckle under his breath. The feeling of everyone just staring at us was making me self conscious. Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Relax," his velvet voice rang and my tense body relaxed under his words. We found our hotel pretty easily, well the limo driver did. The hotel was huge and of course glamorous everyone went up to the front desk to get our rooms. I wandered off and began looking around the lobby. I leaned over the railing to look out to the wide

"Hey there hot stuff," a deep voice said behind me. I tilted my head to the side, great some guy was already hitting on me. He looked maybe around the same age, he had jet black hair that fell in front of his eyes giving him a bad boy image. With ice cold blue eyes. With his towering height of 6'2 and his muscular build he looked very intimidating...to some people.

"Good bye," I said coolly as I walked away blowing him off.

"Now that's no way to talk to someone you just met," he said grabbing my wrist. I shot him a death glare,

"Take your hands off now," I hissed my eyes narrowing if this guy didn't let go I was going to beat him to a bloody pulp who did he think I was so helpless damsel? Some girl who could be manipulated by some stupid ass boy who obviously never got rejected.

He smiked, "No," and that was all I need I brought up my right leg and swung it against him hitting him at the waist causing him to stumble back. He gave a smirk,

"Hm...your feistyI like that," his eyes twinkling with something I didn't want to know.

"Bella is this guy bothering you?" a velvet voice asked as Edward wrapped his arms around me and laid his head ontop of my head.

"Hey Bella we got the room cards...who is this?" Alice asked as the rest of my friends gathered around me.

"He is nobody," I replied coolly I saw Emmett's arms flex a huge grin across his face.

"Do you want us to take care of him for ya?" Emmett asked the guy slowly analyzed us.

"I guess we will meet each other again...Bella," it sent chills up my spin the way he said my name this guy was strange. And with that he walked away,

"Geeze Bella the second we get here you already have a stalker." Rose pointed out Edward growled lightly, I turned around and gave him a light kiss,

"Don't worry about it," I whispered. He smiled down at me,

"I was just jealous," he admitted. I gave him a small smile as we went to our rooms. All of the guys shared a room and all of us girls shared a room. Well it was more then a room it was more like Edward's houses rooms. If you combined our room and the guys room we took up the whole floor. Not that I was complaining or anything it was beautiful.

"Wow, Bella look at this view!" Alice breathed as she flung the pearl white curtainsto revealthe big blue. The ocean was a flawless turquoise withwhat looked like shimmering diamonds on the surface. The palm trees surrounded the cove and the sand looking smooth and welcoming.

"You know what this means..." Rose stared,

"SWIMMING TIME!" All three of us yelled out. I went over to my suite case and took out my bikini. We quickly got dressed and Rose texted Emmett to let them know we where going down to the beach.

Rose was wearing the skimpiest tank top with a pair of booty shorts. Alice was wearing a tub top and a short jean skirt, while I was simply wearing a T-shirt and a pair of short board shorts.

We grabbed our beach bags and headed downstairs. As we headed toward the beach I could clearly hear the whistles of guys and the jealous glares from the girls. I rolled my eyes,

"Rose...do you have to wear those shorts I mean your ass is about the fall out of it." I said as I nudged her in the ribs. Rose simply slapped her butt saying,

"Well Bella sweetie if you have a tight ass like mine you might as well flaunt it." Alice and I giggled.

The beach was even better up close. There was already a bunch of people but we managed to find a seculed area surrounded by palm trees for shade. We laid our towels on the chairs when we spotted the guys.

"Hey over here!" Alice yelled as we al waved to them.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

I was surprised to find that the girls had made it down before us. I thought women took forever to get ready but I guess I was wrong. We walked over and laid our towels on the chairs. That's when the girls started taking off their coverings.

Emmett was seriously drooling seeing Rosalie's bathing suit.

It was a central beaded detail in white and the rest was purple. It simply tied around the neck and the back and it was very low on her hips.

Jasper was pretty much in the same state as Emmett but he didn't look like a leech ready to pounce on his girlfriend. Alice was wearing a much more modest outfit it was a Polka dot bandeau top and a fold over low-rise bottom it was a yellow polka dotted bikini.

I turned over to Bella and I was in utter shock I couldn't even keep my mouth from dropping. Bella was wearing an adjustable triangle top and a double string bottom. It was colored in a sunset with the soft pastel pinks, and oranges. Her slim figure was exposed and I instantly saw a group of guys staring at her and they began whistling and howling.

I turned my head and sent them the coldest glare. Bella came up to me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Come on," she whispered as she grabbed my hand and we ran onto the beach.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

Rosalie was screaming and laughing as Emmett was thrashing around getting her wet with the salty ocean water.

I couldn't help but continually glance at Edward who knew that he looked even more delicious with his shirt off. His chiseled chest was exposed and I could see girls staring at him.

The day was utterly blissful. We where playing football girls against boys and it was hilarious. Of course we didn't have a chance against the boys but it was fun while it lasted. The day was ending and I say with Edward as we watched the sunset. His arms where wrapped around me like a blanket keeping me safe. I leaned back against his chest and we watched the sunset together.

Alice and Rosalie where with their boyfriends somewhere else to give us space. Edward and I where sitting up on a cliff that over looked the cove.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered in my ear sending me chills. I kissed him and whispered back,

"I love you too,"

* * *

The next day still Bella's P.O.V-

Rosalie, Alice, and I where currently in our rooms getting ready for our dinner date with the boys.

"Hey which dress?" Alice asked as she held up two different dresses.

One was a short sleevelessdress that was colored like the sunset. The other was a white dress with Hawaiian flowers decorated on it and it flowed when it moved.

Rose and I glanced at each other, "White one," we both said.

We quickly got dressed and did the hair and makeup.

"Well let's go meet the boys," Rose exclaimed as we closed our door and headed down to the Lobby of the hotel.

Rose ended up with her usual get up a tight black dress and gold jewelry. Alice wore the white dress withthe flowers and I just wore a simple blue dress with white flowers.

The boys where waiting for us in nice suits. Typically they looked like gods and we headed out to the limo.

The restaurant was fancy and the view was incredible.

"So What do you girls want to do tomorrow?" Emmett asked as we sat down. All three of us grinned,

"Scubadiving!" we all said trying to keep our voices low.

The food was incredible and all we did was talk. Well Emmett ate everything and Rose would smack him in the head if she thought he was acting like a pig to much.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

I sat across from Bella and stared at her the entire time. The way the candle light illuminated her skin and how it reflected off her eyes made me just love her more.

After dinner Bella and I decided to take a moonlit walk on the beach. Bella was walking beside me her stilettos in one hand. I took her smaller hand into mine and we intertwined fingers.

"Wow," she breathed the moon was even more beautiful in Hawaii the stars where twinkling beside the moon. I smiled to myself could this get anybetter? The past few days had been incredible with Bella and everyone else. I bent my head down and captured Bella's supple lips in my own, nothing could ruin this moment...

BUZZ! BUZZ! My cell phone vibrated, Bella gigled as we pulled away. I flipped open the phone,

"Hello?" my voice somewhat annoyed.

"Edward, dear it's your mother your father and I are coming home early and we have a surprise for you!" Esme's voice rang through the phone.

I froze in shock,

"How early," I said through gritted teeth, Esme laughed her enchanting laugh

"We are almost boarding the plane right now sweetie! See you in a few hours!" and then she hung up.

* * *

**Authore Note:**

**Alright alright i know this was a HORRIBLE chapter! BUT hey at least I up-dated right!!!  
**

**yes I know it was somewhat of a cliffy and I know many of you geniuses already guessed what Esme has in store for Edward. But if you haven't noticed I had NOOOO editors for this chapter so yes I know it is horribly written but hey I wasn't born to be an editor Im the creative type lol!**

**So ya hopefully and yes I know all of you are crossing your fingers right now but I will up-date! Definitely during Winter Break but IF you want it earlier I would love 100 reviews!!!!!**

**IF I get 80 reviews I will up-date in 6 days!!!!!!!!!! or posible sonner but plan for next Saturday the um 13th I think but ya!!!**

**REVIEWS!**

**-**emily

**

* * *

**p.s next chapter will be longer and edited so no worries!


	16. Last Chapter

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys ya I know it's been what almost a year...I am REALLY sorry for not finishing up this story. But this is the final chapter short and sweet but after this there will be an epilogue to conclude it so technically this is not the final chapter. There will be no squeal to this story. So thank you all my reviewers and fans of this story! Hopefully I will start a new story some time soon but I realized that I had left this story unfinished and that did not sit well with me so here it is...**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer and I DO NOT own any of the lyrics to the songs they belong to the artists who wrote them

**

* * *

**

Bella's P.O.V-

I was staring at Edward intently, confused. I observed his reaction and saw surprise flash through his eyes. I bit my lip nervously. He shut his phone with a silent click.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously. He gulped,

"We need to get back, now," he whispered his eyes wide with uncertainty. I nodded as we rushed back to the hotel room calling the others. Edward still wouldn't tell me who was on the phone, or what the news was, but I had a feeling it was his parents. We boarded the plane within a few hours and went straight home. The entire plane ride Edward was stoic, his face hard and emotionless. His eyes gazing ahead of him. I didn't want to bother him. Once we landed I noticed one missed call.

"_Bella, sweetie, I just wanted to let you know that we are on our way home we just landed so we will be at the house in about an hour so see you soon, love you!" _my mom's voice rang out.

After a few hours we landed and we all rushed into separate limos. Once I arrived home I threw my suit case in my room and took a deep breath, trying to relax my hectic nerves. Fifteen minutes later I heard the front door open.

"Bella, we are home!" I heard mom's voice echo through the house. I rushed downstairs,

"Hi, it's good to see you," I answered truthfully as I hugged my parents.

"Oh, by the way we are going to dinner tonight so get dressed," mom announced. I internally sighed, mom never got tired did she.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

I had arrived home and about an hour later so did my parents.

"Mom, Dad," I said flashing them a warm smile as I embraced each in a hug.

"Edward we are going to dinner tonight so get ready," Mom said smiling wickedly.

I nodded as I helped her get her suit case up stairs, and I went to take a shower. I dressed in a pair of dark jeans a simple black button up shirt. Esme and Carlisle were both dressed and ready. We arrived at the restaurant.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Mason it is very nice seeing you two once again, come your table is ready." the waiter said instantly recognizing my parents. He led us to a table in the back,

"Edward," a soft voice whispered from behind me. I knew that voice. Bella.

She was standing about three feet away from me. Wearing a simple black dress and black laced ballet flats. She was staring, more like gawking at me. I noticed her parents and instantly I tensed. This was bad. Why was Bella's family here?

"Ah, Charlie it's good to see you," Carlisle announced as they shook hands. I was just as confused as Bella.

"Esme it's good to see you," Bella's mom said as they embraced in a warm hug.

"Bella, sweetie I would like to introduce you to your fiance, Edward." Bella's mom announced gesturing to me.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

"Bella, sweetie, I could like to introduce you to your fiance, Edward," when that sentence slipped past my mother's lips I nearly fainted. Was I dreaming? Was this real?

We all sat down and instantly our parents explained to us what was happening. Turns out that they bumped into each other while they were each on their trips. After spending some time they pushed aside their differences, and formulated a plan for Edward and I to become engaged.

Also it just so happens that Esme and Renee both knew that Edward and I where infatuated with each other for a while, but neither said a word. So here we were. Throughout the dinner I peeked over at Edward. On the inside I was bubbling with joy. I loved him. I couldn't picture myself with anyone else but Edward.

So it was decided our wedding would happen after we graduated from high school.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Ya I know really short. But next chapter is the epilouge so read that if you wish! Sorry if there are errors!**

**-emily  
**


	17. Epilogue

**Author Note: Okay people this is the very last chapter to Red Envelope I hope you all enjoyed reading my story, and thank you for being patient with me!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer and I DO NOT own any of the lyrics to the songs they belong to the artists who wrote them

**

* * *

**Epilogue:

Ten years later

Bella's P.O.V-

"Come on Bella, one more push..." a nurses voice called to me in the background. Pain filled every cell of my body, I brought up all my strength, and pushed. I flopped back on the hospital bed, exhausted.

"You did it Bella," Edward's voice whispered comforting in my ear as he kissed my forehead. I smiled lazily, as I began taking deep breaths.

"Look, it's a baby girl," the doctor said as she brought over a petite baby girl, wrapped in a soft pink blanket. She placed the small child in my arms. I stared in awe at the child,

"Look what we did Edward, we brought this adorable baby girl to the world," I breathed. She was undoubtedly the cutest baby. With her small patch of almost a light bronze and caramel color hair, her milky pale skin, and as she opened her eyes she stared at Edward and I with her innocent, smothering, brown eyes.

"What should we name her?" Edward asked me as he caressed the baby's cheek. I stared thoughtfully at the baby girl,

"Renesmee," I breathed as I kissed our baby girl's head.

"Renesmee," Edward repeated, "A perfect name."

* * *

Eight Years Later

Bella's P.O.V-

Edward and I had come a long way, no one could deny that, but after the dinner with our parents, and when they announced us to be engaged we had a fairytale ending. Once we graduated Edward and I got married three days after, everyone was there, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. We both went off to the University of Washington, where Edward then began to follow his father's footsteps and became a brilliant brain surgeon. While I was becoming a lawyer. Six years after college, I conceived Renesmee. That was the happiest day of my life. Edward began working at Seattle as the top neurosurgeons, and I worked as one of the top lawyers. We moved away just after three years to a smaller town.

Renesmee was only four, and the second we entered the new town she made a friend. His name was Jacob Black, they met only seconds after we parked in front of our new home. Renesmee had wandered off and Jacob had found her. I joked with Edward that our baby girl already found her true love.

Now it is three years later, and the three of us are living out perfect lives.

"Come on Mom, we have to meet with the Black's for dinner!" Renesmee shouted up the stairs. I tore my eyes away from the breath taking sunset, when strong arms wrapped around me. I was surrounded my the familiar scent.

"Edward," I whispered as I turned my head and lightly kissed his lips.

"What were you thinking about love?" he asked me as he craddled me in his arms. I shook my head, grinning,

"Nothing," I replied as we both got up and headed downstairs to an impatiend little Renesmee.

* * *

**Okay everyone there it is the last and final chapter to Red Envelope! I hope everyone enjoyed my story! Thank you for all your reviews!**

**-emily**

**p.s- I have considered starting a new story and already have the first two chapters done and type so I will post an author note later and letting all my loyal readers if I intend on loading the new story, it will be another All Human story so ya just to let you all know.  
**


	18. Check out my book!

Hi everyone, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, well more like years. I would like to let you all know that I self-published my own story which is now a book on amazon! If you have the kindle application on your computer, iphone, or you just have a kindle, you can check out my story! The title is White Iris, by me :)

I hope you all buy it, it is only $5.00, and I think if you liked Twilight you will like my story, although it has nothing to do with vampires or werewolves or any kind of creature. But I am sure you will all love it! Please check it out and leave me a comment on amazon or just send me an email through my email that is listed in the back of my book!

Thanks for taking the time to read this!

p.s- I am no longer a part of twilight fanfiction and I am very sorry for not finishing my stories! But I made it up by writing my own novel so check it out!


End file.
